Puckabrina Forever?
by Oliviaaaaa
Summary: When Puck wakes up drunk in bed with a woman other than his loyal girlfriend, Sabrina, what ends will he go to to get her back before she marries Bradley? (Rated T for implied sex and some violence)
1. Chapter 1

*Sabrina's POV*  
I sighed heavily and rolled over, feeling around for Puck. The bed was unusually cold and I wanted to make him scoot closer to me. Still with my eyes shut, I reached to the other side of the bed and waved my arm around, without feeling Puck's warm body. I muttered something about freezing to death, sat up, and yawned.  
"Puck..." I groaned. "Where'd ya go, Stinkpot?"

No answer. Hmm. Maybe he's making breakfast. Believe it or not, Puck is actually the better cook out of the two of us. Who woulda thought?

I slid put of bed and pulled a bathrobe over my naked body. I shivered as a shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen. Puck was nowhere to be found.

OK, this is strange. Puck never leaves for work this early in the morning, and if he did, he would tell me. Come to think of it, I don't remember him even coming home last night. Hmm...where was he again? Oh, that's right...the bar. High school reunion that I claimed I was too tired to go to, but really, I just disliked bars. Too many loud, obnoxious people. Like a whole lot of Pucks, but not as good-looking.  
I started to worry. What if he blacked out after having too much to drink? What if he got into a bar fight? What if he DIED?! I mustn't get too ahead of myself. My Puck is not THAT irresponsible, as immature as he may be. He probably just...got stuck in traffic...for...11 hours?!  
That's it. I dug through my purse sitting on the counter for my phone, and I found it, whipped it out, a pressed the familiar numbers.

*Puck's POV*

As soon as I awoke, I was greeted with a painful headache and stomach cramps. I hadn't the slightest idea what the previous night's events were to lead to such a mess, but there I was, laying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, which was almost suspiciously bare of furniture except for the bed itself and a small nightstand and chest of drawers.

I sat up, and as I did, my head pounded like never before. Must have been one helluva party, especially since I can't remember a single bit of it. There were not many surroundings to take in, save fore the wave of long, blond hair that was covering the face of whoever was sleeping on the pillow next to me. Sabrina! She'll know what happened. Plus, she'll call Marshmallow up and get her to use one of her magical doohickeys on me to get rid of this dumb hangover. She's got quite a collection of magical doohickeys nowadays. She takes after her Uncle Jake. I roll over on my side to shake Sabrina awake. Gently, of course. Grimm hates when ai wake her up roughly. It was only then when I looked down at her silken hair that I noticed that my shirt was missing from my chest. Not that I care too much about shirts, but it just makes me wonder exactly what I _did_ last night!

I move some of Grimm's hair aside so I can kiss her good morning (Peter-Effin'-Pan would make so much fun of me right now for being a "softie."), but stopped short. The lips that I were about to caress in my own didn't look like Sabrina's. They were a deep, almost-obnoxious crimson, outlined in cotton-candy pink. They looked sharp and angular and most unwelcoming to the likes of the Trickster King (moi). Sabrina's are soft, and lush, and pink, and...I'm getting besides the point. This was NOT Sabrina in the bed with me. I cautiously moved the rest of the blonde's hair away from her face so that I may find out the identity of this girl. I carefully revealed piercing ice-blue eyes (that were somehow creepily but strangely beautifully open when this girl slept), a freckled, button nose, and rosey cheeks. I had no clue who she was, but I knew I was in some serious trouble.

I had realized that I was completely naked, my clothes were missing, and I was in a bed with an equally naked girl (I had to check) in a room that I don't recognize. A stood up and wobbles around the room, trying to find clothes. I didn't see a trace. I opened the drawers. Nothing. I must be in some kind of guest room or hotel. That explains the lack of furniture and clothing. The only thing I could find was my phone, which had somehow ended up under the nightstand, hanging out with a gang of dust bunnies. I blew it off and check my messages. 4 missed calls, and 11 texts, all from Grimm. What a worrier! I'm...fine...? Ok, maybe I'm not. I need to get out of here before this chick wakes up and wants to go to Vegas to get married.

I open the door and peek into the hall. Yup, definitely a hotel. All the doors had room numbers, and at the end of the hall, there was an elevator.

With no one in sight, I took the chance. I sprinted down the hall as fast as humanly possible and made my way into an elevator, which, luckily, I did not have to wait long for.

When the doors closed, I wondered how I was supposed to get trough and out of the lobby without someone spotting me butt-naked, with only a cell phone in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not putting a disclaimer in the first chapter (this is my first fanfic, if you couldn't tell already), but I'm here now! Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any characters. I also do no own Ocean City Resorts or the song "We Are Family." Yeah...uh...you'll see why I had to disclaim those once you read this chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews, all three of you! Once I get to ten, I'll list all the names in th A/N of a future chapter. :D**

*Sabrina's POV*

Where in the effin' universe is Puck?! I called him multiple times, and left him several text messages, but he just wouldn't answer me. Maybe he was mad? When Puck's angry with me (it's usually about something dumb), he does not speak to me until he can help it. This cold shoulder he gives me lasts around five minutes per incident, without fail. He can't stand not talking to me, but still makes a point of trying not to. So, I guess that rules out him being mad at me. He better not have stayed with some girl while he was drunk. Don't get me wrong, I love Puck, but he's not the most responsible dude when it comes to alcohol.

I decided to call one last time before I gave up.

*Puck's POV*

The lobby was huge, like one of those fancy resorts at tourist destinations. I big, fancy-looking chandelier hung low in the center of the atrium. Emphasis on fancy-_looking_. As a king, I can tell real gold from spray-painted plastic expertly. I stepped out of the stainless-steal elevator (which was freezing) and army-crawled behind a large, tropical potted plant in an ornate vase.

_"We are fam-i-ly! I got all my sisters with me! We are fam-i-ly! I got all my sisters with me!"_

I frantically looked down at my cell phone as I hurried to squeeze myself behind a vending in the hotel lobby, pressed up against the cold wall. It's surprising how cold things are without clothes on.

I fumbled with my phone to turn off my annoying ringtone, that once again, Sabrina had changed from "I'm Sexy and I Know It." She's obviously jealous of my spectacular body.

Then it hit me. I had just drunk-cheated on Sabrina with some random girl I met at my high school reunion. I wouldn't be able to answer the phone and talk to her. I was too guilty and ashamed of myself for being such a terrible boyfriend to her. She's need totally faithful in the 4 years we've dated, and here I am, hiding behind a vending machine in a hotel, completely naked, because I got drunk and cheated on her. I can't go home. What will she say?! She'll leave me! I don't want to lose Sabrina, but...this is all my fault. I have to find something that will woo her back into loving me.

I peeked around the corner of the vending machine at the desk across the lobby. There was an elderly woman typing something on a computer while talking to someone on the phone. She looked _way_ too old to even know how to use a computer or phone. Her snow-white (not in reference to the Grimm's family friend) hair was pulled tightly into a clasp behind her head, and her tiny, horned glasses sat low on her nose as she peeked at the screen. Her many bracelets jingled with every move of her wrists as she typed. _  
_

Great. If I make a run for it now, she'll see me and have a heart attack. I am _not _about to be responsible for someone's death at a time like this, although I am totally willing to break Pan's kneecaps at the moment.

Just then, my phone rang again.

_"We are fam-i-ly! I got all my sisters with me! We are fam-i-ly! I got all my sisters with me!"_

Stupid ringtone.

I panicked when the old woman at the desk seemed to hear my phone, but sighed of relief when she said "Okay, thanks for calling,' into the phone receiver, got up, and went into the "Employees Only" break room behind her.

My phone was still ringing when I ninja-rolled 15 yards across the lobby and out the door. I looked down at the screen. Sabrina. Again. Should I answer it? No. I can't. I'll have to explain to her where I am and what happened. Where AM I, anyways?

I backed up and looked at the huge sign above to door to the hotel.

"Ocean City Resorts," was in big, neon-blue block letters. I panicked for the umpteenth time that morning. I'm in _Maryland_?! I was in New York City! What happened last night?!

Wait...I'm still naked. I peeked back into the lobby. Thankfully, the lady was still on break. I crept back inside to her desk. Usually at hotels, there are lost-and-found boxes behind the front desks.

Sure enough, I found a box full of clothes, purses, cell phones, and toiletries, all left behind by people who stayed at this hotel. Finders keepers, losers weepers...right?

I dug trough until I found a pair of shorts, jeans, and a polo. I was _not_ about to wear real underwear. Nasty. I settled on baggy basketball shorts to wear under the jeans. I took my time walking out of the hotel that time. I wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere, and I was no longer naked.

I thought back towards the girl I woke up in the bed with. I almost felt bad for her. I had just stuck her with the bill for the room, and totally ditched her, whoever she was. I could only hope that we used protection, because I really did _not _want to see her again, if you know what I mean.

I sighed. I am really screwed (no pun intended).


	3. Chapter 3

*Sabrina's POV*

I sat down at the kitchen table and began to cry, which was something I rarely did. The last time this happened (crying, I mean), was when Elvis died. Everyone was confused, because since the whole Grimm family was written into the book of Everafter and were made into Everafters, we thought that we were all immortal. Uncle Jake concluded that non-magic Everafter animals eventually died of old age and the complications that come with it. Granny Relda was the most heartbroken, afterall, she was the one who convinced Mr. Canis to take Elvis in when she had found the poor puppy alone in a dumpster while doing some detective work on the case of the missing sausages in Ferryport Landing. Not only was Elvis her big break, he was also love at first sight.

My mind snapped back to Puck. I could hardly believe it. Why was he doing this to me? We haven't even fought recently! I'm sure he found some stupid girl at that party and hooked up with her. They'll probably get married. He'll probably forget all about me. Anddddddd I'm getting carried away...the Puck I know would never do such a thing! Or would he...?

I need to clear my mind. I wiped away the tears and shoved a packet of tissues into my purse. I'm sure there are more tears to come. Not feeling like trying to impress anyone today, I put on old jeans I'd had forever, a plain light blue t-shirt, red Converse All-Stars, and pulled one of Puck's sweatshirts over my head. I breathed in his aroma of pine, and magic, which I had found out, DOES have a smell.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the apartment door. I stalked through the hallway and into the elevator. My sadness turned to anger as I jabbed the "LOBBY" button. Puck is such an idiot. I don't need him. I sighed. I totally need him.

Outside, it was chilly. New York had some pretty cold Aprils compared to down south. I shivered in my...er...Puck's...sweatshirt. I grimaced when a happy couple strolled down the sidewalk next to me. I couldn't help but notice that both the guy and the girl were extremely attractive.

The girl had dark skin and long, tight curls that made me jealous. She had a small mouth and big, brown eyes that turned up at the corners when she smiled. The dude was tall, 6 and a half feet, at least, with tan skin, dark, close-cropped hair, almod-shaped eyes, with slight facial hair. When they passed, I could hear him chattering to his girlfriend. His voice was accented, and I guessed he was Filipino. Someplace I'd always wanted to go, and had brought up to Puck several times, but he would always say some random ignorant remark about Asians cooking dogs, and I would accuse him of being racist and walk away.

As I slowly walked down the sidewalk, going nowhere in particular, I gained a new sense of confidence. I could totally do better than ignorant, arrogant, and mean Puck. I would just have to forget all those times he had been kind, and sweet, and loving...

I drooped onto a bench next to a coffee shop. I wish I had brought money. I had sat there sulking for no longer than five minutes when a stranger plopped himself down right next to me with bravo, too close for comfort. Before I started to ask him nicely to piss off, the man (who was quite handsome, I had to admit) began to speak.

"What's troubling you, miss?"

Did I hear right? "Excuse me?" I was not used to people caring about my feelings, let alone perfect strangers.

"I said, what's troubling you?"

I took this stranger all in, sizing him up. He didn't LOOK like a criminal. Then again, growing up in NYC taught me that looks didn't matter when it came to thieves, rapists, and murderers. He had floppy, black hair that fell cutely over his eyes, which were a green so bright, they competed with Puck's. His eyes weren't the only thing of his that were bright, I realized, when the guy smiled at me, waiting patiently for me to respond.

I snapped back to reality to answer.

"Nothing," I lied, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I stared at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"It's alright. You can tell me."

"Why should I?" I sounded more rude than I meanted to. Unoffended, the stranger answered calmly.

'Well, if you're not going to tell me, at least let me treat you to coffee."

I studied his face again and once more, found nothing that would suggest bad intentions. What do I have to lose, anyway?

I was shocked when the strange man took my hand into his own and led me inside the nearby coffee shop. He bought two lattés, handed me mine, and we sat down across from each other in a booth.

The feelings overwhelmed me. Puck had taken me on dates to this exact coffee shop before, and we had sat in this same booth. Every. Single. Time.

I burst into tears, crying for the second time that day. But I didnt care anymore. I didn't care about anything...except for the two strong arms that pulled me out of the seat and into a hug, pressed against the stranger's chest. His shirt smelled like...magic?

I stifled my sobs long enough to choke out "You're an Everafter."

"Ah." he said, rubbing my back soothingly. "You must be one too, then, if you can smell the magic on me. Bradley, at you service. I am but a simple faerie, one of the many subjects of King Robin and Queen Sabrina."

I almost chuckled at hearing my name said with such grandeur. I wasn't even a queen. Puck and I weren't married.

"Puck and I aren't married. I'm not technically queen."

I looked up at Bradley and stepped back to watch his reaction. He gasped and, surprisingly, kneeled down on one knee before me, with his head bent.

"You are Sabrina Grimm?! Forgive me, my queen! I did not recognize you in person, and I humbly apologize."

"Hey hey hey." I said, pulling Bradley up. He was so adorable. "Like I said, I'm not technically the queen." He was buzzing with excitement and...fear?

"Oh, please don't let King Robin throw me in the dungeon, your majesty! I apologize for flirting with you! I swear, I didn't know who you were!"

This time, it was me who initiated the hug.

"Don't worry, I quite enjoyed you flirting with me! And...Puck and I...I believe we are through. I have reasons to believe that he has cheated on me."

Again, Bradley gasped.

"Cheat on YOU?! M'lady, anyone who cheats on a woman like you is out of their damn mind! Excuse my language, your majesty, but it's true! My queen, you are beautiful, intelligent, and, above all, kind! I've heard the stories, Queen Sabrina! You work for the Everafter Law Angency of Faerie, and have helped many a man in need! For King Robin to cheat on you is...is...preposterous!"

I smiled at Bradley's rant. I could get used to him calling me queen. Puck was never this polite!


	4. Chapter 4

*Puck's POV*

I must get Sabrina to take me back. I know I don't deserve it, just like she didn't deserve to be cheated on. I have to find...a present. A present so great, that she won't be able to deny me! She knows she wants me! Or...maybe she doesn't. If she doesn't already know the truth, then I need to tell her right now.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found "The Love of my Life xoxo." That was the one contact on my phone that Sabrina didn't change to "Puck is a dork." She had left it the way it was. I sighed. I really love her and I need to get her back!

With that, I pressed the phone icon under her name.

*Sabrina's POV*

"Why, thank you, Bradley. And please, please, PLEASE, just call me Sabrina. Puck and I aren't even-"

My phone rang loudly, cutting me off.

_"Heeyyyyyyy, sexy lady! Op, op, op, op, oppa Gangnam Style!"_

I groaned. Puck freekin changed my ringtone AGAIN! I reluctantly excused myself from Bradley to take this call. I was really enjoying his company. He assured me he would wait for me until I was off the phone.

I didn't bother to look down at the caller ID, because I was expecting a call from one of my Everafter clients in need of legal help. This time, it was Little Bo Peep. The federal government was laying claim to her sheep ranch in upstate New York.

I answered it.

"Sabrina Grimm, Everafter lawyer."

"Sabrina, it's me! Listen, I-"

It was Puck! Time to let him have it.

"I don't wanna hear it, fairy boy! I know you cheated on me at that party! Why else wouldn't you come home, huh? How could you do this to me?! Is it because I'm not pretty enough?! Tell me I'm wrong!"

Tears flushed down my face for the third time. This has got to be a new record. I managed a watery smile as Bradley hurried to put his arms around me.

"I...Sabrina...I can't tell you that you're wrong because...you're right. I cheated on you. I'm so sorry, Sabrina. I was drunk. I still love you! And dont ever think that I left you because you're not pretty! You're beauti-"

I hung up and cried into Bradley's chest. His hands slid down to my waist hesitantly, and warm tingles ran up my spine. I wanted to melt into him and not deal with Puck anymore. I hung up on him and sunk deeper into Bradley.

"C'mon," he said quietly. "I open up my home to you, my queen."

This time I didn't object to him calling me by my royal name. Instead I let him take me outside, abandoning our coffees, and two blocks away until we got to an apartment building that looked exactly like all the rest in the city.

"I'm one of the few faerie who don't actually live inside the statue," Bradley explained, referring to the Hans Christian Anderson statue in Central Park.

I nodded as he held open the door for me. Puck never held open doors for me.

When Bradley unlocked the door to his apartment, I stepped in after him and looked around. The space was mostly bare, save for a few plain pieces of furniture. It looked lonely.

"Do you live alone?" I asked suddenly, after plopping myself next to him on the couch.

"Yes, m'lady...I uh...I was wondering...if you'd be so kind...to, uh...if I'm not being to forward, your maj-...er, Sabrina. Would you be willing to go on an um...outing...with ...me?"

Oh my gosh. Is Bradley asking me out? What about Puck? HMPH...you know what?! I'm over Puck! We're through!

"Uh, like a date? Sure, I'd love to!"

"R-r-really? I didn't expect you to-"

"Ha!" I exclaimed loudly, surprising myself. "What happened to the forward but charming guy who approached me when I was crying on the bench!"

"That was before I knew who you were! You're out of my league!" Bradley joked.

I moved to playfully hit him on the shoulder, but Bradley caught my wrists in his hands and pinned me down on the couch, so that he was laying on top of me. Oh my gosh. Is this happening? Bradley closed his eyes and tilted his head towards mine. It IS. I gladly accepted the kiss, and when I kissed back, Bradley took that as a signal and became rougher and more passionate. His hands came to rest at my hips and mine cupped the back of his head and neck.

After a while of kissing (that's all we did, of course), we fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Not a Chapter, But Please Read!

**Hi guys! (Sorry, this isn't a chapter)...I think I need to explain some things. I think I confused people when I changed Bradley's character some. Here are the changes I made to Bradley:**

**~He's faerie**

**~He doesn't have blue eyes (Sorry but I feel like I had to point it out. A reviewer was quite mad bout that part.)**

**~He's a bit nicer (at first...wait till later) in my fanfic then in the book**

**So, please please PLEASE don't get mad at me for changing Bradley's character. Please give me feedback though, like you guys have been doing.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

*Puck's POV*

I sat down on the beach in Ocean City, MD, crying amidst the happy vacationing families, not caring who saw me. I think I creeped out a few little kids, though. Where was I supposed to go? It's not like I could just fly myself back to New York from here! People would go nuts! Plus, it was a faerie law that we could not fly around humans. Of course, I broke that rule around the Grimms all the time, but...they're technically Everafters now, so...whatever. The "thou shalt not fly in front of humans" rule is the only law I cannot change in the kingdom, as ruler of faerie.

I thought of the Grimms. The Old Lady. Marshmallow. I cringed when I thought of Sabrina's dad. He was gonna find me and murder me with his bare hands once he finds out that I cheated on his daughter. I deserved it. I decided that I would let him beat me to a pulp when the time comes, because after all, I hurt his daughter.

Realizing I was never gonna see little Marshmallow again (although she's not that little anymore. She's about to start college in August.), my tears of guilt and longing for Sabrina became tears or guilt and longing for Sabrina _and _missing Marshmallow.

With my knees scrunched against my chest, I buried my head in my hands in shame. What could I possibly do to get Sabrina back?!

Suddenly, I heard me name. I looked up from my makeshift chamber of sadness (which consisted of my arms, legs, and tears) to see Mustardseed, my younger brother.

"Oh man, Puck! Crazy running into you here! I-...woah...Brother, you don't look so good. What's the matter?"

I retreated back into my chamber of sadness. "I don't want to talk about it...oh, and hi, how's it going?" I made a poor attempt of trying to talk my way out of talking, to no avail.

"C'mon, man!" my brother exclaimed, annoyed. "When was the last time you cried, like, a few millenia ago? You _gotta_ tell me what's going on! It must be serious if _you're _crying!" Talk about insensitive!

"You're not helping matters yourself, Seedy," I grunted. He hated when I called him "Seedy."

Mustardseed sighed in frustration. "At _least _tell me why you're in Maryland, huh?"

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked, trying to get the subject off of me again.

"_I'm_ here, vacationing with my girlfriend! Now, why are _you_ here?"

"Wait you got a girlfriend?!" I couldn't help but smirk. Mustardseed? Girlfriend? The two words would work in a sentence unless "doesn't have a" were in between them.

"Yeah, didn't ya hear? I'm sure Sabrina woulda told you by now. I'm going steady with her sister!" he said cheerfully, unoffended at my meanish tone.

Wait. What did he just say. HE'S DATING _MARSHMALLOW_?! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE SHE SEES ME! I panicked.

"WHAT?! NO! SHE CAN'T SEE ME HERE!"

"Wha-" I cut Mustardseed off with more screaming.

"PLEASE! PLEASE, MUSTARDSEED! JUST HIDE ME! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"Uhh...okay?" I can't really blame him for sounding confused.

Just then, I saw Marshmallow running towards us excitedly. She was sixteen now, but she still had her childish pigtails. Only now, they went down to her waist.

"_Yooo-hooo_! Mustardseed! _There _you are! Is that...Puck?!"

I morphed into a sandcastle... it was the only thing that I could think of in my moment of panic. I sighed. _If only Sabrina could see me now and see how much I care for her. I turned into a freakin' _sandcastle_!_

The once-tan sand became dark as a dreary-looking storm cloud glided overhead, blocking the sun from view. Almost immediately, a streak of lightening made touchdown in the ocean, far off the shoreline but still close enough to be dangerous. A deafening clap of thunder sounded soon after, followed by large, heavy raindrops.

My mind switched from "ashamed-heartbreak" mode to "people-are-about-to-be-electrocuted" mode. These kids have to get outta the water! People were running for cover, grabbing their towels an picnic baskets. A few even screamed. Daphne practically leapt into Mustardseed's arms, and yelled over the sound of thunder and crashing waves.

"Where did Puck go?! Wasn't he just here?"

I made up my mind to blow my cover in front of Daphne to get these idiots out of the bay before the become fried to a crisp. A lone inner tube with two kids stuffed in it drifted further out to sea. I rolled my eyes mentally as I morphed back into my full glory. There was sand in places that sand shouldn't be.

"_Puck?!" _I ignored Daphne's screaming and my brother's confused look and sprinted towards the water. Even though the beach was empty of all humans, I still couldn't fly. It was raining to hard, and my wings would get soaked and I would be pulled underwater and drowned. I reluctantly dived in, stolen clothes and all and paddled as fast as I could out to the stranded kids. Where were these kids parents, anyways? Who just leaves their children in the middle of a storm.

The lightening was getting closer, and not only were the kids in danger of getting electrocuted...but I was too. It was funny, though, because I didn't even think about myself dying. I just though about how I was never gonna be able to make anything up to Sabrina, and that she would end up with Peter Pan! Or worse, like that Bradley guy who escaped Faerie's maximum-security prison a few months ago!

Ugh. I am getting way to ahead of myself. She was _not_ gonna end up with a freekin' rapist. What are the odds of _that_ happening! The dude is such an effin' womanizer, she wouldn't be caught dead within 20 yards from him!

My mind snapped back to saving the kids, who were now being washed out of the bay into the open ocean. If that current takes them all the way out, I was _never _gonna be able to rescue them!

I swam faster than I had ever done anything in my life, and before I knew it, I had reached the bright orange inner tube. They looked about little Basil's age, 9 or 10, maybe. They were huddled together, obviously cold and scared as they clutched onto the flotation device for their dear lives. I couldn't say anything to them, or my mouth would've filled up with water...hey!

Why hadn't I though about turning into something that could swim fast! Gosh, I was so busy thinking about Sabrina, I risked my chances of saving innocent lives! Ugh... what happened to the Trickster King! Here I am, saving drowning kids, when the first thing I tried to do to Sabrina was drown her! Andddd there we go with thinking of Sabrina obsessively again.

I took the piece of twine connected to the inner tube, and fumbled with my freezing hands to tie it to my wrist, all the while treading water. Wasting no time, I transformed into a dolphin. These poor kids were gonna be _traumatized._ In a few moments, I had the kids brought back to land, and I was one wet, beached dolphin. Daphne ran over to the kids I had just pulled in, and Mustardseed ran over to me as I turned back into Puck, the idiot cheater fairy. That is what I am now, after all. Some may say I'm being too hard on myself, but when you have something as good as Sabrina, it's hard not to beat yourself up after losing it. I want her back. I _need _her back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, first off, I wanna say thanks to user IceQueenandFireQueen for giving me helpful feedback (including tips on imagery, Bradley's character, spelling errors, etc) and another thanks to all the rest of you who reviewed and have followed along with the story. Secondly, even though I made Bradley a pretty bad criminal in the last chapter, I'm keeping this clean. So, don't worry, this isn't gonna turn into a crazy violent story. Keep on reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm in any way, shape, or form.**

*Sabrina's POV*

I woke up feeling happy, unlike yesterday. Memories came flooding back to me like a tidal wave. Puck not coming home. Pain. Tears. Going for a walk. Meeting Bradley. Following Bradley. Kissing Bradley...I looked around. I was still laying on his couch underneath of him as he snored softly with his face buried in my neck, arms still positioned around me, and legs hanging off of the edge of the sofa. I didn't want to wake him by shoving him off so I could stand up (as I often did to Puck), so I stayed still.

I couldn't believe what happened yesterday...wait, is it even the next day yet? I looked at the wall clock. It read 12:36. We had fallen asleep at around 6:45. So yes, technically it was a new day. Anyways, I'm feeling totally unlike myself. The first time Puck kissed me, I sucker punched him. Now, I'm laying under a random stranger who suspiciously approached me on a bench.

I thought about it. It seemed pretty unlikely that out of all the sad people in Manhattan, Bradley chose me to annoy, then eventually make out with. I wondered if he did this everyday, taking girls home every night after buying them a coffee and making their sadness turn into bliss. Or was I special? Does he truly care? He certainly felt like he cared last night when he cupped my face in his hands and softly kissed my lips, or when he passionately kissed my neck. He made me feel special. But so did Puck. Ugh, here we go again. I thought I was over that stupid fairy already! I imagined his green eyes that were totally brighter than Bradley's, and his pink wings that rescued me a lot, and his mop of golden hair that I preferred when it was messy, and...everything else about him, right down to the glop grenades.

Sighing, I pushed all thoughts of wanting Puck back to the corner of my mind. Somehow, I could not completely rid myself of them. Thinking angrily about how Puck betrayed me, I kissed the sleeping Bradley roughly out of spite, as if Puck was there to be jealous.

His eyes fluttered open and he breathed in deeply as he realized what I was doing. In return, he tightened his grip around my waist, and pulled me with him as he stood up. I wrapped my legs around him, so that I was now hanging onto his front side as he pressed me against the wall, running his hand through my hair. This didn't feel right. This didn't feel right at all!

I was only with Bradley to get over Puck. This was all wrong. I still loved Puck. I never stopped loving Puck. All I can hope for is that he still loves me too. Bradley seems like a good guy, but...Puck! Then again...Bradley is nice, and handsome, and charming. I smiled at him like I was never thinking about putting our relationship on hold ulontil I figured things out with Puck, and kissed him. He gripped my body tightly to his and kissed me back. How could something so wrong feel so good?

*Puck's POV*

I sputtered as I laid on the beach, spraying water out of my nose and mouth onto Mustardseed. My vision was blurry with saltwater and my wrist was soar. I looked down at it to see the twine from the inner tube pulled taught, and a red rope burn beginning to form. I didn't care. Mustardseed saw that I was alright and hurried to unty me from the now-deflated pool toy. Put of the corner of my stinging eye, I saw the two kids run towards their parents who look unimpressed with my heroic efforts. It's as if they were trying to let their kids drift out to see, which would condemn them. Whatever. My parents were pretty lousy too. At least the children were safe.

Daphne joined Mustardseed on the other side of me, and they helped me stand.

"Are you alright, Brother?" His annoyingly cheerful and curious attitude was gone, replaced by a grave and worried tone. I nodded my head, unable to speak not from the water I swallowed, but from the anxiety I had, because he was surely about to make me tell him why I was here. If I told him and/or Marshmallow, the word would reach back to the Grimm family, if it hadn't already. Furthermore, Marshmallow would kick me in the nuts once she found out that I cheated on her sister. A stong wind blew the storm inland, and now there was only a light drizzle pattering on the empty shore. I was not surprised when Mustardseed asked the dreaded question.

"Now why are you here, for the last time?!"

I began to answer as Marshmallow treated my rope burn with a magical healing ointment from her backpack, which had hundreds of extra pockets sewn on. There was no getting out of answering this time.

"Ha ha...see, it's kind of a funny story. I-uh..." I braced myself does groin kick before I finished my sentence. "I-got-drunk-at-a-high-school-reunion-and-cheated-on-Sabrina-and-woke-up-here-in-a-hotel." The kick was swift and fast, and was followed up by a slap in the face. I fell over in pain with an "oof" and stayed there for about ten minutes, until Marshmallow was done yelling at me. By that time, my brother had restrained her halfheartedly. I curled up into a ball in the sand like a coward and received the angry girl's kicks to the ribs until finally, Mustardseed dragged her away and hugged her tightly, leaving me to prod myself for broken ribs and choke out "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

Daphne stomped back towards me and I prepared for impact, but it never came. I looked up to find her crying, and Mustardseed with an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he stared down at me disapprovingly.

"Does she know?" Marshmallow asked softly as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Marshmallow, I'm so sorry, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shrieked angrily. "NOW, DOES SHE KNOW?!"

I nodded got up shakily and started running, with my wet clothes chaffing. I was going nowhere specific.

"Puck! Get back here right now!" I heard Daphne yell behind me. I glanced around. Everyone had gone indoors for the storm. My wings unfolded and I took off.

"Puck!" I heard my brother shout. "Robin!"

I didn't turn back. I just flew whichever way I thought was north. To New York. To Sabrina.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo! I know I said I would list the names of the people who reviewed once I got to 10, and now I'm at 20! Sorry about that, but a lot of the reviews are by the same handful of people, so I wanna wait until I get more individual reviewers. I really do appreciate you guys so much! This is my first fanfic, and y'all are really being helpful so I thank you for that. Thanks for bearing with my spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Puck's POV*

I reached into my soaking pants pocket for my phone to call Sabrina. I couldn't feel the familiar shape of the small, rounded rectangle with the plastic cover. I brought my hand back empty, and cursed myself for not removing my phone from my pocket before I jumped into the ocean.

For the first time since I had took off from Ocean City, Maryland, I looked down through the clouds at the earth below, trying to find out where I was. I didn't recognize the city I was hovering above, with it's winding streets that look confusing from an aerial view, squat, ancient apartment buildings with failing greenhouses on the roofs, and a single, empty space of green in what seemed to be the center of the town. Since I didn't see anyone there, I took a chance and dove straight for the park, hoping that there, I would find someone to ask about my current whereabouts.

Once I landed in the park, I quickly folded my wings, because I saw someone coming, good thing he had his head down, looking at his smartphone. I looked around. The park was hardly a park. It was basically a circle of grass in the middle of a roundabout, surrounded by trees, with a single poor excuse for a playground, which was simply a rusty old swingset, sitting atop a lazy pile of mulch and weeds. I sat down on one of the two swings to rest. While I didn't know where I was, I was sure that I had been flying for at least 2 hours without a break.

To my surprise, I looked up and to my left to see that the texting stranger was sitting next to me on the other swing, still looking at his phone. When he smiled at what I assumed to be a text from I significant other, I frowned, thinking about what I was gonna say when I got back to Sabrina.

I looked closer at the guy. The way his black hair flopped down onto his forehead, and his glint in his impossibly green eyes made me recognize him, but I couldn't remember who he was or when I knew him from. I was sure he was faerie though. I could smell magic, and it wasn't coming from me. Frowning again, I stared harder at the man.

He looked up to catch my gaze, his eyes glowing like tiny suns.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" I asked, as I sat uncomfortably, studying his face. "I can smell your magic, so I know you're faerie."

The dude raised an annoyingly perfect eyebrow. "No, I'm sorry, I don't believe I recognize you." He smirked a little. "But I _am_ faerie. Quite a nose you've got there, eh?" He nodded his head towards me. Sticking out his hand, he introduced himself.

"Bradley."

Oh crap. Oh crap. It's _HIM_! I've been looking for this guy for _months_. I mentally slapped myself for not recognizing him at first sight. Okay, Puck. Don't let him know that you know who he his. Play it cool, Puck. You can do this.

Reaching into my back pocket, I felt around for my handcuffs...which, of course, I left in my office in Faerie. Fudge. My jeans were only lightly damp now. I guess all that wind I got from flying blow-dried me off. Gotta think of a Plan B. I gazed at my surroundings once again. About two dozen trees. Rusty swing set. Mulch. A fallen branch...that I could use to my advantage! Uh oh. Bradley's talking again.

"So, what's your name?"

"Uh...umm...Basil?"

I don't know why I lied and said my name was Basil. Grimm's little brother? Seriously? I could have just said Puck. Only my family and the Grimms call me that. All of Faerie knows me as Robin.

He stood up and I tried to hide my trembling hands. I don't know why I was acting so cowardly. The _real_ Puck woulda turned into a rhino or something and beaten this guy to a pulp already! But was I doing, you ask? Oh, nothing, just fiddling with me hands as I spent forever trying to figure out my next move. I was really off my game today.

"It's okay, _your majesty_, I know who you are. You thought you could fool me, Bradley? I escaped out of pris-" I was not about to let him finish his evil plan while I sat around, being victimized._  
_

I cracked him over the head with the large branch I had spotted earlier on the ground. He fell over, clutching his head, but he had yet to fall unconscious. Faerie folk didn't get knocked out too easily. My wings popped out of my back, preparing to take the fight to the air if need be. I was about to hit him again, this time with my fists, when he swiftly took his hands from his head and to my ankles, where he pulled them out from under me so that I fell on my butt with a shot of pain and a loud "thump."

I looked up to see the rapist standing over me, with some sort of potion in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

"I would kill you," he said "but I like to make my victims suffer, considering my profession of choice."

In one quick movement, the dagger was dipped into the liquid, and was stabbed into my left thigh. Pain worse than any other pain seared through my whole body, pumping through my veins and arteries, and finding its' way to my heart. I screamed in agony, unintelligible words poured out of my mouth, louder than I ever thought I could scream. I tried to clutch my wound as I lay there, helpless and hurt on the ground, but I couldn't. I couldn't move my hands. I couldn't _feel _my hands. The numbness move throughout my body, leaving me with almost no feeling at all, which was an eery sensation.

"Oh, and one more thing," Bradley said, turning back to me after wiping my blood off the now-clean dagger with a rag. It was a wonder I was even still conscious, much less hearing and comprehending what he was saying.

"Sabrina is mine."

I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm very surprised about the amount of reviews my last chapter got, thank you! All were positive, I am happy to inform. Oh, and I have a bonus for y'all! I really liked one of the ideas that one of the reviwers left so much, I've decided to actually bring their notion to life in this chapter! I'm not gonna say it here, or it will spoil it for you, but after your done reading, feel free to look at my most recent reviews and find the one that I based this chapter off of! Again, thank you so much, readers! Enjoy!**

*Sabrina's POV*

I was walking from Bradley's apartment back to mine, in a complete daze. Bradley apparently had some business to attend to in a nearby town, outside the big city. Something concerning the wellbeing of Faerie, he had stated rather dramatically. On his way out, he had welcomed me to stay and wait until he got back from whatever mission he was going on, but I was too overwhelmed from all of that kissing that felt plain wrong, so I left. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so when I accidentally bumped shoulders with someone, I was surprised to see Bradley im front of me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he said playfully. I noticed that his eyes were no longer green; they were now silver. "Weren't your eyes green? They changed col-"

Bradley cut me off with a kiss, which, unlike the others, didn't seem quite as friendly and careful. I began to protest to making out in public (but I actually would not want to kiss behind closed doors anymore, either. Bradley seemed...alright...but he was still a complete stranger. What I did...it was totally out of hurt and desperation. I did not love Bradley. I did not even like Bradley, not in the slightest, but here we were, him trying to kiss me on the sidewalk, while I tried to pull away.

"Aw, c'mon, babe, I'm just tryna have some fun!"

_Babe_? Only Puck ever called me babe.

"No," I said defiantly. "Listen, Bradley, we need to talk..."

"Are you...breaking up with me! But we just got together, like yesterday!" It was weird. Bradley sounded surprised, but looked like he was completely expecting this.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. The best way I can explain is that it just doesn't feel right. Like there's a piece of the puzzle missing, something I don't know about.

"Well, Sabrina, I'm sorry to, because there was an easy way to do this, and a hard way,and you chose the hard way."

The crowds in the streets were now thinning as I grew closer to dusk. Everyone in their right mind went inside at about 8:30 pm to avoid being mugged. I had to admit, I didn't live in the best neighborhood in the world, crime-wise. I was more confused than I was scared at Bradley's disturbing comment.

"What do you me-"

Once again, I was cut off, but this time it was by a strong hand clamped over my mouth, and another one pressed against my back, forcing me towards a dark and menacing-looking alley. Okay now I was scared. My eyes darted around, and noticed that the street was entirely empty. Great. Where was Puck when you needed him? Oh...yeah... I suppressed tears as I bit down on Bradley's hand, hard. He yelped in pain and brought his hand back quickly. My chance to escape.

I sprinted back the way I came, towards the busier side of town, where I had a chance of disappearing into the herd of people milling about in the moonlight and headlights of taxis. It was a good thing I had been a track star in high school. I ran 6 blocks as fast as I could without so much as a droplet of sweat. But then I heard the familiar beat of fairy wings behind me. I wanted them so desperately to be Puck's, but I knew that was not the case.

"Ah, Sabrina. So headstrong! It's a shame, really, to have to do this to a pretty little lady like yourself, but...actually, I will quite enjoy forcing myself upon you, if you know what I mean. Serves Puck right." he flew after me, magnificent scarlet wings humming as he gained on me.

Wait...did he just mention Puck? What's he got to do with this?

I already had an idea on what Bradley was gonna do to me, but hearing him say that topped the cake. This was a nightmare. My father's face scolded me in my mind. "Didn't we ever tell you to not talk to strangers, Sabrina?" Mental Dad was right. This was all my fault for trusting some random, well, hottie off the street, who then turned into a rapist.

My fear increased with every yard my pursuer closed between us. I was now an arm's length away, and quite out of breath. Right before I was sure that I was done for, I impulsively stopped, swung around, and sucker punched him in the gut. Bradley leaned over, gasping and kicked him in the crotch. "I hope you didn't plan on having any children," I said, like the smart alleck I was. With a loud thump, the fairy fell over onto the concrete, clutching his stomach with his legs pinched together, wincing in pain. I only noticed that he had taken out a knife when he stabbed me with it.

*Puck's POV*

I woke up in a dark place. It smelled of mildew and garbage. I could barely make out the room that I was in. Pain was all I felt. It was everywhere, a white-hot stabbing sensation that was all over my body, threatening to make me pass out. I turned over on my side to get a better look at the place, groaning with every move of a joint.

I was in a dungeon. That part was obvious. A single oil lantern illuminated the tiny room, which was completely bare except for a single pot in the corny, which smelled so bad that I could only guess that it was a makeshift toilet. I tried to move my hands to pull myself up, but they stuck fast. My wrists were tethered to a hook in the wall, making me immobile. I sighed, remembering what happened. Just my luck. Besides the squeaking and scurrying of the rats around me, I heard soft breathing. Who ever it was, they were in the same room as me.

"Hello?" I croaked. My throat hurt like never before. It felt like it was on fire. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I heard a familiar snore. I placed it as...Sabrina?!

My first reaction was to try to get to bed, so I lunged forward, forgetting about the ropes that bound me, which worsened the rope burn that I already had from earlier that day. "Sabrina?! Hello? Where are you?"

I didn't know where she was, but I knew she was close. I assumed she was asleep.

"Puck?" a small voice called. The sound was coming from my right. "Is that you?"

Tears of joy sprang from my eyes, as I forgot all about my...our...predicament at the moment.

"It's me, Sabrina it's me!" was all I could choke out, with all that emotion and stuff. I hate crying.

"Puck...where are we?" I heard no joy in Sabrina's voice. She was not glad to see me. But I can't blame her. I cheated on her. And, probably indirectly caused all of this. If I hadn't left, I could've protected her against Bradley. This was all my fault.

"Sabrina...I'm sorry."

"Puck, we don't have time for this right now. We need to get out of here." I heard her groaning, struggling against her restraints. I wished that the lamp's light reached over to the dark corner where Sabrina and I were, so I could see her.

"But-" I was terrified that Sabrina wouldn't take me back.

"Puck, stop. Just stop. This is not our priority right now. Shut up." She sounded angry (which she had a right to be) so I shut up.

Suddenly, A door that I didn't know was there creaked open, letting in a blinding light from outside. I squinted, but forced myself to open them so I could taken in my surroundings better. I looked down at my leg, where I had been stabbed. The cloth in my jeans and shorts had been torn, revealing my wound, which was a large and deep gash, slowly trickling blood. I looked at the ground around me. More blood. I would soon bleed out if I didn't get medical attention. That was one of the things that faerie and humans had alike... Both parties could die from losing blood. Not many things can kill a faerie, but blood loss was one of them.

I turned my head towards Sabrina, which was surprisingly strenuous and painful. And there she was.

Sabrina was sitting on the floor, Indian style, with her arms tied around a pole behind her. Her waist was also tethered. She glared at me. She looked tired, stressed, even. Dark circles ringed her eyes and her jaw hung slack. I noticed that Sabrina had an injury on her leg also, but surprisingly, it was bandaged up. Like Bradley, our attacker, wanted to keep her alive for something.

Bradley stepped in to the now lit room.

"Hello, King Puck and Queen Sabrina. How do you do?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiya! I have 32 reviews now, and I'm really excited! Thank you so much everyone! Anyways, I hope this chapter is as good as Chapter 7, because I got a lot of good feedback on that one. Also, I wanted to apologize for the chapter wit Dapherseed in it, because I know a few of you don't ship it. Believe it or not, I don't ship them either, but I wrote it for the people who do. So bear with it, please! I'm not sure if I'll have them appear again, but if they do, sorry! Thanks again!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Sabrina's POV*

Even though I loved Puck, no matter what, that didn't mean that I would forgive him. We may not even get back together. Every time I looked at him, I remembered what he did to me.

Bradley came into the darkness, bringing light from outside with him when he opened the door. He greeted Puck and I with a snarky grin on his face. I snarled and Puck growled. I resisted the urge to face him. I didn't want to speak to him at the moment.

My stab wound must have been doctored when I was out, because I sure didn't remember getting taken care of in this whole time. Bradley came closer to me, while Puck shouted profanities at him, and he must have caught me staring at my injury, so he said "Couldn't have you bleeding out, could we? I need you alive for what I'm gonna do to you." I gasped in disgust in fear. I knew what he meant. But, he continued, unfazed.

"Robin, on the other hand..." Bradley gestured at Puck's furious face with his thumb "I have no need for him...except... You know what? He can watch. It'll be more interesting, don't you think?"

"Why, Bradley?!" I knew he was a stranger, and could possibly be dangerous, but never in my wildest dreams had I imagined this! And, how had he found Puck! He must have found me on the streets on purpose! Puck stopped his rant about how he was gonna rescue me and rip out Bradley's throat and feed it to Kraven Deceiver (yes, he still had that) to question me.

"Wait you know him?! How?! He escaped from the maximum-security prison in the kingdom like 4 months ago!" Why was I not surprised.

"We were kinda...uh...ummmm"

Bradley interjected.

"We were dating!"

Puck's eyes widened and he thrashed wildly. "You did WHAT?!" he sounded like my father.

I stared at the ground, ashamed. I knew that Puck was very wrong for what he did to me, but my reaction was wrong too. Making out with some random stranger?! That's like, on the list of things that I, Sabrina Grimm, does not do. Maybe some wimpy little sissy girl, but not me. Except, I did, and I tried to avoid making eye contact with Puck, and whispered.

"It's true."

I could tell that Puck was gonna go off on me, but then he closed his mouth. What he did was worse. Much worse. At least, in _my_ eyes.

"But only for like, a day!" Like that made it any better. Puck scowled and glared at the cold, stone floor.

What happened next shouldn't have been that surprising, considering that we were talking about Bradley, the crazed rapist, here, but it shocked me. Actually, it probably disgusted me more than surprised me. With great flourish, Bradley leaned down, roughly grabbed my face and hair in his hands, breathed in my face, and kissed me. Shoving his tongue into my mouth, my legs flailed and tried to kick him away, but he kneeled on both of my thighs, leaving me helpless...except ... While Puck made threats to Bradley (which I assumed they were...it was mainly unintelligible screaming), I bit Bradley's tongue. Hard.

He pulled away, cursing, and I took this chance to throw him off balance. I bucked under his weight, and it was just enough to send him tumbling to the ground in a fit of fury and pain. With one hand over his mouth, I could see a drop of blood dribble down his chin. I spit on the ground in disgust, and before I could join Puck in yelling at Bradley, a touching but quite violent thing came out of his (Puck's) mouth.

"How _DARE_ you kiss my girlfriend?! I spent the past like 10 years of _MY LIFE_ protecting and _LOVING_ this girl and all you ever did was try to _RUIN _us like the scum you are!"

Wait, he loved me the whole time? Like, even when I meant him? That's...cute! But I was still furious with him. Well, not as much as I was furious with Bradley, but still pretty mad. I stopped the flow of thoughts that took over my mind to keep listening to what Puck was saying.

"It's not even my fault that _YOUR _life decisions led _YOU_ to go around, abusing whoever you please! You're the one who got yourself where you are now! _NOT_ me! Take it out on me, but let Sabrina go! Please!" Was Puck...crying?!

"Puck! Why don't you just turn into a rhino or something and bust us out of here?!" It baffled me that Puck was pleading with Bradley. We should've escaped a long time ago!

Bradley rose. Despite the blood that was still dripping out of his mouth, Bradley wiped his chin and laughed, giving no explanation on why Puck was seemingly powerless against his fate.

"Faerie-proof. It's magical rope" Puck halfheartedly strained against the twine keeping him where he was. "I can't morph. I can't even pull out my wings. Basically, I'm a regular human being as long as I'm trapped in here."

I grumbled, more angry than I was afraid now. "Perfect. Juuuuust perfect."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina." Bradley was still laughing manically in the background. I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid and falling into his trap.

"Puck, this is not the time!"

"No, listen. I'm sorry. I don't think we're getting out of here. Please, just listen."

I nodded, suddenly overtaken with emotion and the realization that Puck may be right. We probably weren't getting out of here.

"Sabrina, I love you with all my heart. Always have, always will. What I did was wrong. I went to the bar with some friends, got drunk, and somehow ended up in a hotel in Maryland with a girl in the bed next to me. I ditched her before she woke up, and was found by Marshmallow and Mustardseed, crying on a beach. Yes, crying. The Trickster King actually does cry sometimes. Then there were some minor things. Storm, saved some drowning kids, yada yada yada. Some time before that, I called you, but you hung up on me. You had the right to do so, because everything was my fault. I told your sister and my brother what happened. Marshmallow beat me up pretty good." Puck gave a light chuckle, than winced. Bradley must have dipped his knife in poison, like he probably did to me. I tried not to show any emotion, but thought "_Good ol' Daphne_." Puck continued.

"Then I flew north, or what I assumed was north, trying to find New York. Trying to find you. I was gonna come back to you Sabrina, I swear! I was gonna come back and apologize and tell you everything, just like I'm doing now! But when I touched down in a small, empty park to rest, Bradley recognized me from four months ago from when I threw him in jail for his crimes, and stabbed me with a knife dipped in poison." So I was right. I shuddered, thinking about how Bradley planned this all out.

"Then," Puck said, with his voice shaking. "I woke up here. And then you woke up. And then all this happened. Sabrina, I am sorry. I'm sorry I broke your trust. I'm sorry I cheated on you. But most of all, I am sorry that I couldn't protect you. Sabrina, I love you."

"Puck, I-"

I was gonna say that I loved him too, but I guess Bradley had heard enough, so he walked up to puck, and swiftly kicked him in the ribs. Puck groaned in pain and doubled over, wheezing. Bradley kicked again, I heard the sickening crack of a broken rib. I screamed.

"NO! STOP! LET PUCK GO! IT'S ME YOU WANT, ISN'T IT?!

Bradley stopped kicking Puck momentarily. "What are _you_ gonna do, Blondie?" He motioned to kick Puck again.

"WAIT! WAIT!" I regained my composure and tried my best to look sly. "You want me alive, don't you?" I shifted my body a little bit so I could feel around in my back pocket. Found it. Bradley looked confused.

"Uhh...yeah. you'd be pretty much useless if you were dead..." He squinted at me, trying to find out what I had up my sleeve.

"Sabrina..." Puck shot me a warning look. Despite the kicks, he was still conscious. I ignored him, and whipped out my Swiss Army Knife from my pocket. Stupid Bradley hadn't searched us before he tied us up. I pointed the end of the knife at my throat. It wasn't long or particularly harp, but it would do the job if need be.

"If you let Puck go with no further harm, I will give you this knife. And if you don't, well..." I made a slitting motion in the air in front of my neck to give Bradley the idea.

"Sabrina, NO! What are you doing?!" Puck panicked. I winked at him when Bradley wasn't looking, letting him in on my plan. He seemed to understand, because he nodded ever so slightly. He kept up the dramatics to play along.

"Please, Sabrina, don't do this! We'll make it out of here, I promise!"

"No, Puck, you said it yourself. It is the only way to free you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Puck, I love you."

Bradley broke up our little Shakespearean play (which Puck happened to be quite good at. After all, Shakespeare himself turned his real life into a play, hundreds of years ago.) by shouting. "WAIT!" I smirked.

"Don't. I'll let him go, okay, just chill." He went to work untying the literal dozens of knots that held Puck captive. "You'll pay for this, you know," muttered Bradley. Puck and I shared a knowing look. _No, I won't_. Bradley's newly found task would give me enough time to saw through the ropes and free me, and then I would sit here until Puck was free, and we would fight Bradley together, and then we would escape! No problem-o!

Suddenly, and explosion from somewhere outside rocked the room. Stone from the ceiling came down around u.

Or _was_ there a problem?


	11. Chapter 10

**Ayyy! Olivia here! I'm guessing a lot of you are wondering how Sabrina and Bradley (almost) get married without this being AU, considering that he's a fairy, and the part in the epilogue about his family screaming at the sight of Puck, and thinking that he was an angel wouldn't make sense. Well, no need to fret, because I have an idea on how this connects to the epilogue without being AU...okay, well maybe some of the dialogue will be different when it comes to the marriage part from the epilogue, but that's pretty much it. ****Thanks!**

*Puck's POV*

Sabrina was working away at the ropes that held her hostage with her pocketknife, while Bradley was untying mine.

"No funny business, Robin," Bradley grunted in my ear, so that Sabrina couldn't here him. "Or else, I'll kill her right in front of you. I will. You know I will. Then I'll kill you too. Slowly." I gulped, and tried not to show my fear as Bradley loosened the last knot and freed me. I nearly fell over, due to sudden shock waves that nearly tore the room apart. The ceiling started to fall down around us, and Bradley swore not-so-discreetly. Not that I cared. I only cared to save Sabrina and get out of here.

I looked over at her. I was terrified to see that she was still sawing at the last piece of rope around her waist. She turned to me with a panicked look on her face. Before Bradley could grab Sabrina and tie her back up, the whole room came crashing down, leaving us standing in the rubble of the small prison, which turned out to be on a remote mountain of some sort, overlooking a lush, green valley. The view was great, but it was something I couldn't think about now, since Sabrina was still half-tied to a lone post, which was the only thing that survived the explosions. I looked around. What...or who...caused those?

While gazing at Sabrina, I saw that Bradley was making his way over to her, furious, through the pile of broken stone and wood that stood between them. Streaks of dirt streaked his face and his hair stood up and crazy angles, making him look even more deranged than he already was. I pulled out my wings with much effort and pain due to my broken ribs, and flew towards Bradley, prepared to knock him to the ground and pound him into the dust before he could lay a hand on Sabrina. When we got home...if we go home... I will make it up to Sabrina, or at least try to. I'm pretty sure that these types of things (cheating; being kidnapped by a deranged fairy; almost being raped by the same fairy) aren't forgiven well. I could tell Sabrina still loved me though, which just showed how lucky I was to even have her in the first place.

Alas, whatever must have cause the room to crumbled darted in front of me, knocked me off my balance, and slammed into Sabrina's would-be attacker, beating me to him. Bradley was sent flying into a tree. He slumped to the mossy ground, dazed but not out cold. That should hold him off for a while. I rushed over to Sabrina, feeling terrible that I was not the one to rescue her, that...who even was that, anyways? A fairy with short, blond hair and pink wings similar to my own fluttered lightly towards me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Brother, are you alright? Is Sabrina alright? What happened?! How did you two end up in Bradley's clutches? Why, that scoundrel..." It was funny how Mustardseed was talking in Faerie's old-fashioned way of speaking. Back at the beach, he spoke in a more modern, American style. He switched back and forth with his emotions. I shook my head, signaling that now was not the time to talk about how this happened. Now was the time to make sure Sabrina was okay. I bent down, and picked her off of the floor, bridal style. Even though she was still obviously hurt from the stab wound in her leg, she protested and said she could walk. She always had hated when I picked her up. She said it made her feel helpless, which she was not. Sabrina took great pride in not being some wimpy little girl who relied on men for help all the time.

To my further surprise, Marshmallow stepped out from behind a tree, about twenty yards away, and ran over to Mustardseed.

"The explosion wand worked! I should've picked up more while we were in Peru!" she exclaimed, proud of her work. Her face fell when she saw Sabrina, clutching her leg in pain, laying in my arms.

"Sabrina! Are you okay?! Where does it hurt? I'll fix it! I've got some low-magic healing salve in here somewhere..." she dug through one of her many pockets on her trench coat that was similar to Jake's, only bright orange, and pulled out a small, blue jar.

"Aha! This won't effect your magic addiction at all! The joys of low-magic!" Marshmallow hurridley opened the jar, spread some yellow ointment from it on to the palm off her hand, and simply waved her arm over Sabrina's whole body as I held her tightly, instead of actually rubbing the salve onto her wound.

Slowly, Marshmallow peeled back the makeshift bandage (which was just gauze with duct tape) that had been wrapped around Sabrina's thigh, and revealed unmarked skin. The only damage left from Bradley's knife was a tear in her jeans.

"Thanks, Daphne. That feels much better. And thank you Mustardseed, for saving Puck and me. Now let's get outta here, please! We'll tell you everything later!"

Then Sabrina fell out of my arms, unconcious. I reached for her, but she was already facedown on the floor with what looked like a tranquilizer dart.

We all whirled around to see Bradley, up and well, with a shotgun in hand. "Touch her, and the next one's gonna be a slug, not a dart." He aimed the gun at me, but I didn't back down.

"Daphne! Teleport back to the bottom of the mountain where we left the car!" Mustardseed screamed as he darted to step in front of her. She nodded, afraid, and she pressed down the glowing, purple jewel on one of the many rings she wore. A puff of smoke swallowed her up and she was gone. Mustardseed rushed at Bradley, who had his gun now trained on my brother's chest.

"Mustardseed, no!" I couldn't bear the thought of my brother dying. Although he was a pain in the butt, he was still my brother and I loved him.

At the last second before I thought Bradley was gonna pull the trigger, Mustardseed's left arm turned into that of a gorilla's, and with a quick snatch, Bradley's gun was pulled from his hands and bent and broken beyond repare. It was tossed aside, and Mustardseed slammed his gorilla-fist into the evil fairy's face, sending him back several feet, and to the ground. But, he got right back up, unfolded his wings and flew at my brother. I couldn't just let Mustardseed do this all by himself, so I leaned down, planted a kiss on the sleeping Sabrina's forehead, and joined the fight.

I sprang into action quickly, and flew alongside Mustardseed, until a violent collision was made. The fight was two against one, so I was positive that we would win, wake up Sabrina, recieve very necessary medical attention, and go home. Boy, was I wrong. Bradley was obviously no ordinary fairy. He must have had some sort of altercation done by magic to enhance his physical strength, speed, and endurance. All I remember was blood, lots of blood, and then Mustardseed dragging me away, until I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright, so the last chapter was pretty intense with all the fighting and shouting and whatnot. I hope I'm doing a good job with this, but I've never written a fanfiction before this one before, and the fight scenes were tricky. I'm pleased to know that the reviewers enjoyed this, but if you didn't like it, please review and tell me what I should change to make my story more enjoyable. I'll take all suggestions into consideration! Thank you very much!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Sabrina's POV*

For the second time that day, I woke up in an unfamiliar place, but this time, it was a bright room instead of a dark one. In fact, it was so bright that I squinted for a good five minutes before I was able to make out anything. Thank God that I was not in another dirty, musty, and disease-ridden dungeon, but in what seemed to be a warehouse, surrounded by crates of whatever. I was chained to a small metal chair. Great. I guess I can't saw my way out of this one. Hmm...! Maybe I can pick the lock on my chains with my pocketknife!

I tried my best to reach into my back pocket, but stopped when I realized that I had left it in the rubble back at Puck and I's previous prison. Wait. Where _was_ Puck?! I thought he had...rescued me? I remember being in his arms, and Mustardseed fighting Bradley...and Daphne healing me...and then...dang it. The tranquilizer dart. I saw it coming for me, but I couldn't duck out of the way in time. My face throbbed, where it had slammed into the ground after I fell from Puck's grasp, not being able to hold on any longer.

"PUCK!" I called out into the warehouse, hearing my voice echo a million times before it was dead silent once again. "PUCK!" Maybe he was asleep still. Maybe he was shot with a tranq, too. But, what would Bradley want with Puck? He wouldn't keep him alive. I silently prayed for Puck in my head. He either was dead, or escaped. He couldn't be here with me. Oh Jesus.

I spotted a door to my right. I hoped it wasn't locked from the outside. Maybe it wasn't, but judging by Bradley's last failure of keeping Puck and I secure, he probably went through every measure to keep me just where he wanted me. Here. Alone. And scared. I hate being scared. It makes me feel like I'm helpless; like I can't defend myself against another person. This would be so much better if Puck was here. But since he isn't, I took the time to assess my surroundings, looking for things I could use as weapons, and possible escape routes. Unfortunately, I was still trapped and couldn't move, so I couldn't explore the large warehouse, but at least I could look around.

Hundreds of large crates were stacked up behind me and around me. I could tell that much by craning my neck. About 20 feet up was the ceiling, with many pipes and wires running every which way across it. A single, bare light bulb hung down about 10 feet above my head, and the cord to pull it on and off was just out of my reach. If only I could somehow get out of this chair... a crow bar lay on top of a box to my right, a few yards away. I had an idea.

Scooting my chair towards the crowbar by shifting my weight, I easily traveled until the potential weapon/chain-breaking device was a foot away. As I reached out to get it, I heard the door I had seen earlier scrape across the concrete floor, opening. My head whipped around to see Bradley's sly face.

"Ah, you're awake, your majesty." His eyes traveled to my hand, which seemed to be frozen in place, still reaching for the crowbar. He gave me a look of disapproval and said "Tsk, tsk, tsk, your majesty. Wouldn't want you breaking out of here, now would we?" To my dismay, Bradley snatched the crowbar away. He made a motion to smack me with it, and I flinched, closing my eyes tightly and turning my head in the opposite direction. _This is it._ _He's gonna beat me, then...he's gonna...you know what. And then he'll kill me_. But when the pain of the blow never came, I slowly opened my eyes and bravely turned back to face Bradley. He had a smirk on his face, but then his expression turned grave and serious.

"Look here, Blondie. You're gonna do what I say, and we're not gonna have any problems, ya here?" he said gruffly, bending down to my level until I could feel his hot breath on my face. I tried to breathe through my mouth, to not get a whiff of the stench. When I did not acknowledge his question, he shouted angrily.

"I _SAID_ DID YOU _HEAR?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_" he boomed. I tried not to shutter, and I nodded, trying to look bored, like I didn't care, like he didn't scare me at all. Bradley leaned back on his heels and stood straight up, puffing out his chest with bravo. "Good. Now, here's what's gonna happen..."

*Puck's POV*

I hated this whole "waking up in an unknown room" business. Once was enough, so the second time it happened, I went into a mental rage, surprising myself. It was probably because I was so tired and stressed about Sabrina..._Sabrina_!

I was in a light blue hospital gown, laying on a metal gurney with a thin mattress and a mere one pillow, unfit for a king like myself. Grumbling, I rolled over with much difficulty. I prodded my right side. Oh yeah. Broken ribs. I pushed back the plain white sheets and sat up, ripping an IV out of my arm in the process. I followed the IV tube up to the bag which hung on a hook to my right with my eyes. It was filled with a sparkly green liquid that seemed to pulse with every drip. Definitely magic. Okay, so I'm either in Ferryport Landing or Faerie. I guessed Faerie, because we have high-tech, or rather, high-magic healing facilities and hospitals, unlike the small town in which I lived for several years. The fluorescent light nearly blinded me when I looked up at the otherwise bare ceiling. Around the room, there was a small counter with a sink, a few bins full of latex gloves, cotton balls, and containers of magical healers; and about a dozen cabinets filled with heaven knows what.

"Hello?" I called out, desperate to find out where Sabrina was. Probably in another hospital room, recovering just as I was. Immediately after I spoke, Mustardseed barged in.

"You're okay!" There was slight happiness in his voice, but his facial expression was sad.

I shifted so my legs hung over the side of the bed. I attempted to get myself up onto my feet, but pain soon took over and I gave up. I sat back down, cringing. Mustardseed saw my pain, and produced a bottle of the magical equivalent of aspirin from his pocket, and a glass from one of the many cabinets. He filled it up with tap water from the sink and handed it to me, along with two of the glowing pink pills. I swallowed them without the water, eager to know where Sabrina was.

"Yeah. Where's Sabrina? Thanks for saving us, by the way. I owe you big time."

Mustardseed looked even more uncomfortable after I said that.

"Umm...yeah...that's the thing...uhh..."

"What?" I squinted my eyes at him, trying to get whatever secret he had out of him with my kingly soul-burning stare.

"I..uhh..."

"WHAT?!"

"Bradley-kinda-beat-you-up-so-badly-that-I-had-to-drag-you-away-while-you-were-out-cold-and-I-left-you-with-Daphne-but-when-I-came-back-Bradley-and-Sabrina-were-gone."

"_WHAT?!_" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "_WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME THERE AND SAVE SABRINA?! I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! SHE'S HUMAN! SHE CAN'T SURVIVE WHAT I CAN! I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! HOW DARE YOU! THE ONLY REASON I WON'T KNOCK YOU SENSELESS RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE YOUR MY BROTHER! WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT ABOUT MARSHMALLOW?! SHE WOULD NEVER LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SABRINA!_" In my mind, I was coming up with thousands of ways that I could get Sabrina back. I _needed_ to get Sabrina back. Not only would her family kill me, but the memory of her and the guilt of not being able to save her would kill me, too. What Mustardseed next was also surprising.

"She broke up with me after I broke the news to her." I know I should've felt bad for my brother, but I didn't. I hated him almost as much as I hated myself at the moment. Since I had failed to protect her, I had unknowingly pinned the responsibility of saving us _both_ (unfairly, I will admit) on Mustardseed. And when _he_ failed at protecting her, too, I lost it. I absolutely lost it.

"_SERVES YOU RIGHT!_" I screamed. I calmed down slightly. If I was gonna plan a rescue mission for Sabrina, I was gonna have to have a clear mind and not panic, which was nearly impossible. But I had to do it for Sabrina.

"Puck, I'm sor-"

"Shut up. I'm going to go find her, with or without you."

"Puck, you can't! You've got four broken ribs and we're fresh out of bone repair orbs! You could die!"

"Mustardseed, _Sabrina_ could die if I don't help her. Are you in?" He sighed, but I knew he would say yes.

"Yes, so you won't die, Sabrina won't die, and so maybe I will get back in Daphne's good graces. And I really want to help Sabrina. I'm not only doing this to get back with Daphne."

"I know. It's time to make a plan." I stood up, and bore my way through the pain. For Sabrina.


	13. Chapter 12

**So between uploading chapters, I uploaded a new story, _Nervous_, to Sister's Grimm! I also uploaded Chapter 3 of _Alternate Universes Collide_, my Sisters GrimmxOnce Upon A Time crossover! Please read it and review! Thanks, and enjoy this chapter of _Puckabrina Forever?_**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Sabrina's POV*

It had been three days since I had ended up in the warehouse, under Bradley's rule. I was sure, that by now, Puck would have rescued me. But he never came. I was beginning to lose hope. I know it was silly, and pointless, but I even tried to telepathically communicate with him a few times.

_C'mon Puck. I'm in a warehouse, but I don't know where. Please come. Please. I...love..you._

But of course, it never worked. Although I was still a prisoner, and Bradley kept me under close watch with a crowbar in hand, I was allowed to roam around the warehouse, instead of being chained to a chair. My keen eyes searched for anything that would get me out of here, to no avail. It looked like I would be stuck here for good. Well, it certainly _felt_ like it. Besides letting me out of my chair, Bradley was being generally nicer to me...well, as nice as a guy who kidnapped you and probably planned to rape you could get. He ate dinner with me every night atop one of the crates, and gave me water and let me use the warehouse's bathroom throughout the day.

On the evening of the fourth day, Bradley came into the warehouse, and locked the door behind him, putting the key into his breast pocket, with a tray of sandwiches in hand. He sat down across a crate from where I was standing, on the chair that once held me hostage. "Sit."

I sat, on a nearby crate. I now knew to obey his commands. Yesterday, I had said "'I'd rather stand," in an act of defiance, and earned myself a hard smack on the cheek with the crowbar. I had fallen over, and Bradley had pulled me back up roughly by the wrist. "Sit," he had said once again, hissing through his teeth.

So, today I sat, rubbing the black-and-blue bruise that had formed overnight. Bradley showed no sign of guilt at what he had done to me yesterday, but I didn't expect him to. He was a monster. There were no questions to be asked about that. But I had other questions. I dared to ask them just then, as he tossed me a peanut butter sandwich, which I caught. Sabrina Grimm was no wimp.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked as politely as possible. I found it wise not to piss him off, especially when he was enjoying a sandwich. He swallowed, and raised an eyebrow, and for a moment I thought he would hurt me again, but he simply took another bite, and, spraying peanut butter everywhere, said "Shoot."

Taking a deep breath, I shot.

"Where's Puck? Did you kill him?" Chuckling, then scowling Bradley answered.

"He got away," he mumbled. I tried to seem emotionless, but a small gasp escaped my mouth. Puck got away! He's alright! But...why hasn't he come yet? Why hasn't _anyone_ come yet?! Doesn't anyone care about me? I knew me and Puck weren't on the best terms at the moment, but he still loved me! I could tell. So, it must only be a matter of time. Maybe he was recovering from his broken ribs. Yeah, that's it! He's probably on his way now! But then I remembered, I had one more question to ask him.

"Why are you keeping me here? What are you waiting for?"

It's not like I wanted him to go ahead and dispose of me, it's just that the long days drew out the suspense, and if he was gonna rape me, I'd rather it sooner or later. Sitting here was torture, because you knew there was even more, serious torture up ahead, but you didn't know exactly when.

Bradley looked confused at first, then a smirk wiped that look off of his face.

"Eager, are we?" I vigorously shook my head, tempted to spit in his face, but I knew that would only get me another bruise, so I banished the thought from my mind. Bradley let out a low, guttural chuckle that sounded eerily human, like he wasn't a stupid monster of a fairy who took violent advantages over people. But, then his face turned serious to actually answer my question.

"Before I take you, I'm gonna marry you," he said plainly. I gasped, and before I could slap my hands over my mouth, I shouted.

"No!" I stopped myself from further screaming, because Bradley stood up, grabbed the crowbar, and waved it threateningly at my face. This time, I really did clamp my mouth shut, with the reinforcement of my hands. Bradley saw this, and sat back down, but he still held the crowbar tightly.

"I mean," I said, recomposing myself. "Why?" I really didn't want to get married to Bradley. I mean, who in their right mind would?! And what was his definition of "marriage," anyway? Like, an actually ceremony? Or one of those drive-thru's in Vegas? Or do the people of Faerie of different wedding traditions that I don't know of?

"Well," Bradley began, heaving a huge sigh. "It's only a matter of time before King Robin and Lord Mustardseed and the whole freaking Faerie military comes and finds us hiding out here in Montana in an abandoned warehouse. So, we need to get further way. And what better diversion is there than a wedding?"

Hmmm...so I'm in Montana. I'll make sure to tell Puck in the next upcoming telepathic communication session, which had now become a nightly thing. Bradley rambled on, leaving no details of his evil plan out.

"I have a ton of half-strength forgetful-dust, enough to wipe the memory of an entire crowed for a few days. That's all I'll need. We'll trick your family into thinking you're willingly marrying me with it, and then with the rest of the few days, they'll think we're off on a honeymoon while I take you to a remote place, where they have a very slim chance of finding you. Then, in a week or so when they've gained their memories back, we'll be long-gone! A foolproof plan!"

I sniffed and my vision blurred with tears. I was tempted to sob, but I didn't. I had to be strong, even though I was probably never gonna see my family or Puck ever again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm sure some of you may be confused about the whole forced-marriage thing, so let me fill you in.**

**Question: "Why doesn't Bradley just rape Sabrina quickly, then leave before the Grimms/Puck/Whoever find him?"**

**Answer: Bradley wants Sabrina all to himself for quite a long time before he moves on, so he needs to find a more secure place to do his business uninterrupted by the likes of angry family members and boyfriends.**

**Question: "How will a fake wedding create a big enough diversion for Bradley to hunker down with Sabrina in some far away place?"**

**Answer: By creating the illusion that Sabrina is on a honey moon with him for about a week, Bradley thinks this will buy him enough time to transport Sabrina to a different location, one that's probably magical or something. That way, he won't have a mob of assorted Everafters and Grimms breaking down the door to the warehouse and ripping him to shreds.**

**Question: "Okay, I get it now, I think. But why a wedding? Why doesn't he just kill everyone who is a potential rescuer?"**

**Answer:**

**1) Bradley doesn't know everyone in Sabrina's life, so killing everyone who might attempt to save her would be impossible.**

**2) Bradley, as strong as he is, cannot fight off Puck, Mustardseed, the magic-bearing Daphne, and whoever else may be in Sabrina's family at once. He knows that the only reason he got away with Sabrina back at the prison was because Puck was injured and could not fight as well.**

**Question: "One last question. How will moving Sabrina help Bradley's cause? Can't someone just track them with some magical doohickey or something, like Daphne and Mustardseed probably did to find them before?"**

**Answer: Bradley most likely has some sort of magic proof bunker set up somewhere, where it would be impossible to track down him and Sabrina to.**

**I hope that helped! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! I'm really excited, because I'm almost at 50! I could use some more favs and follows, though. *Hint hint* Pretty please? *Wink wink* With sugar on top? Sorry for the long A/N! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: This chapter has very _mild_ swearing. Nothing to severe, but just enough to convey people's emotions. If you cannot handle PG-13 rated swearing, you may not want to read this chapter.**

*Puck's POV*

As distressed as I was, I knew that I had to keep a clear head for Sabrina. She could be suffering right now. She may not even be alive, but I tried to think positive. It was nearly impossible though, because she was the one who usually cheered me up when things went wrong in the kingdom.

I was standing on the Grimm's front porch in Ferryport Landing, where the old lady, Canis, Daphne, Red, and Sabrina's parents lived. Marshmallow had tearfully insisted that I tell the whole family what had happened, starting from the beginning, when I had cheated on Sabrina. I was so stupid. So unbelievably stupid. What would I say to them? I got drunk, cheated on Sabrina, wound up in Maryland, and was unable to protect her against a crazed fairy who escaped from _my_ jail four months ago?! I sensed that Henry, Jake, and Canis would all hold me down and punch me, the old lady would fall silent and go up to her room, Veronica would kick me in the crotch, and Daphne would start crying all over again, with Red. I scowled at the thought of Mustardseed, because he had told me that I had to explain this one on my own. Even though I knew it was the right thing to do, I was still pissed. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Red opened the door.

"Hey Puck," she said with a smile. Although she started out as a weird little girl trying to sic her Jabberwocky on all of us, Red and I became pretty close siblings, because we were both adopted by the old lady. I gave her a hug.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, hoping it was just her that I would have to explain everything to. She would cry, but at least she wouldn't hurt me. At least, I don't think so.

"Oh, everyone's in the living room, watching the game." She replied with a wave of her hand. I was proud of the way Red had found her place in this family. At first, she was very uncomfortable, especially since she was living under the same roof as the guy who ate her grandmother, but now, she was a regular part of the family. She grew up, too, alongside Marshmallow. She looked pretty much the same as when she did when the Grimms first took her in, except taller, With the same wavy, auburn hair and red cloak, Red was still Red.

I mentally grumbled in dismay at the thought of everyone hearing what I had to say, but faked a smile for Red.

"Okay, thanks." I said, seeing if my lying skills were up to par. She stepped back and ushered me into the living room. At first the family didn't notice me. They were too busy yelling at the tiny TV, saying things like "GO GO GO GO!" "YOU DROPPED THE BALL, YOU DAMN FOOL!" "TOUCHDOOWWNNNNN!" and "FIRST DOWNNNNN!" If not for the circumstances, I would've hopped on the expanded couch right with everyone, but today, I was gonna do something different.

"Hey everyone, Puck's here!" Red shouted over the noise. Henry groaned, Jake waved, Daphne ignored me, the old lady said "Hello, Liebling," Veronica smiled (unlike Henry, she actually liked me. Well, for now), and Canis nodded in my direction. I waved at everyone shyly. What is this? The Trickster King was never shy!

"What, no greeting us with glop grenades and farts this time, Puck?" Henry asked, half-sarcastically and half-incredulously.

"Nah," I said, trying to act casual. "I actually have something to tell you guys...and you, uh, may wanna sit down."

"Uh, we _are_ sitting down, Puck. You okay, kid?" Jake asked me, stepping forward to feel my forehead.

"He's like 4000 years older than you, Jacob," the old lady said with a chuckle. "We're all ears, Liebling." She turned off the TV, which resulted in a collective groan from the rest of the family. Even Canis threw his hands in the air, then calmed down.

"Aw, Mom!" protested Jake, still poking and prodding me to see if anything was wrong. Now was the time to tell everyone. It was now or never, because not only did I have to tell them, I needed their help to get Sabrina back. So, I told them. I told them everything.

First, all I got were confused stares, then, just as I had predicted, all hell broke loose. Red and Marshmallow crumpled to the floor, bawling and holding onto each other. Jake pulled his hand away from my forehead like he had accidentally touched a hot stove. Then he brought his hand back towards me, but this time it was in a fist. His punch slammed into my jaw, nearly knocking me onto the floor. I saw stars and my vision blacked out for a second. I stumbled backwards and fell on top of a pile of books. Henry's assault was next, as he punched me in the gut repeatedly while I was down, yelling profanities and "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SABRINA?! SHE LOVED YOU!" It was Veronica who pulled him back, but I knew it was not my saving grace.

Sabrina's mom basically stomped on my groin, and I groaned, rolling over, face down on the carpeted floor. The woman had crazy brute strength, and she forced me to look at her by yanking my head up by my hair.

"Why?" she seethed angrily. "WHY?!" She let go of my hair, which caused my face to slam into the ground again, stomped away, and held on tightly to Henry.

Jake was pacing crossly across the floor, not being able to care less about the football game that was on right now. To my surprise, Canis didn't try to injure me, like Henry, Veronica, and Jake did. Even one of Elvis' grand-puppies had bitten my pant-leg, sensing something was wrong. Instead, the elderly man helped the old lady upstairs, who looked dazed and confused.

I finally was able to get up, and I felt a familiar, searing pain in my side. The ribs that were well on their way to healing had been jarred out of place, and were now uncomfortably poking into me. I just hoped that I wouldn't puncture a lung.

"Please," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we need to make a plan to help Sabrina. She may still be alive."

Just as I was about to get them all to sit down and come up with a plan with me, there was a loud "thump," outside. Everyone rushed out, except for me. I should stay out of whatever it was this time. All I had done was cause trouble for everyone.

But when I heard Marshmallow's scream, I ran outside, only to find everyone calm..._really_ calm. Their eyes looked glazed over, and they milled around the yard like zombies, going no where in particular.

"What happened?!" I asked, to anyone who was still sane enough to listen.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" Veronica exclaimed, clasping Henry's hands in her own. I noticed that Henry was...crying?

"Yes," he answered, with tears welling up in his eyes. "My little baby's getting married!"

"What?! Marshmallow's getting married? To who? She broke up with Mustardseed!" Daphne laughed and waved the suggestion off.

"No, _Sabrina's_ getting married, idiot!" Jake said, mussing my hair. "To her boyfriend, Bradley."

Hold up. Stop. Wait. Back up the truck. Sabrina...is getting married...to Bradley?! That can't be right. I was here to plan a rescue mission for her, not a wedding!

"Who told you that?!" I exploded, looking around at the confused but blissfully happy faces around me.

"Bradley did," said Marshmallow in a daze. "He came here to tell us, and left. Said he was in a hurry."

"NONONO!" What the hell is happening here? "That's the guy I was telling you about! The dude who kidnapped Sabrina!" Red looked at me, and then giggled.

"Puck, we all know you've had feelings for Sabrina forever, but you'll have to get over it now. She loves Bradley. She loves you, too, but like a brother." She patted my shoulder, and my face screwed into a look of confusion. I stared into her eyes intently, and noticed that her pupils were dilated. Quickly, I checked evreyone else's eyes in a panicked. All dilated. Forgetful dust.

"Hey Puck, why are you all bruised up?" Veronica asked, concerned. If only she knew. When I turned to face her, I noticed something different about her pupils than what a normal victim of forgetful dust would have. They seemed to...pulse? Is that the right word? All I knew is, they got bigger and smaller.

Ah. Half-strength forgetful dust. It would wear off in a few days, and then we would go rescue Sabrina. But that would be too long of a wait. She could already be dead or unreachable by then.

"The wedding is this weekend, at the church!" exclaimed the old lady, happily. This weekend, huh? That means that I have a chance to get Sabrina outta there before Bradley's plan comes into place. I could only hope that Bradley hadn't gotten her under his spell, too, or I would be in some deep trouble. Maybe he only used half-strength on Sabrina, so in a few days, she would remember that she was supposed to be with _me_, and not Bradley.


	15. Chapter 14

**Holy cow! I just hit 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Sorry I've been kinda dead lately... I haven't updated any of my stories in like a week! I'm pleased to come back to more reviews, favs, and follows! And now, without further ado, CHAPTER 14!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Sabrina's POV*

Today was the day of the staged wedding. I was standing inside Ferryport Landing Baptist Church, in a wedding gown that was much too flouncy for my tastes, alone in the ladies room, staring at myself in the foggy mirror. Sighing, I silently wished Bradley had sprinkled me with some forgetful dust like everyone else, because then at least for a moment, I would've thought that I was happy. Alas, I had no such luxury, and would be forced to walk down the aisle with Bradley, seeing all of my family, including Puck, look at me, feeling happy for me, being unable to believe that they had been tricked by a terrible person.

Bradley was right out side the door, with a tranq gun slung over his shoulder, and a dagger in his hand. He only had enough dust for my family, he had found out, surprised at the number of members, so there was none left for me. To keep me from shouting or running away or telling everyone the truth, Bradley threatened to hurt everyone in the room, and have his way with me eventually.

"I'm ready," I called through the door, which Bradley did not hesitate to throw open and drag me out into the empty hall. _Ready as I'll ever be_.

"Remember," my captor said through gritted teeth. "Don't mess this up. If you do, you're whole family will pay, not just you. Now, put on a smile and act like you're in love with me." I put on the best fake smile that I could muster.

"Nice," Bradley commented with approval. As soon as he turned away, my cheesy grin turned into a scowl. I can't believe this. Where's Puck when ya need him?! I mentally sighed, realizing I would never see him again. Bradley grabbed me roughly by the elbow and pulled me along the narrow corridor, and out the fire exit leading into the parking lot behind the church.

"Everyone's already in the sanctuary, except for your father. He's over there." Bradley pointed to my dad, who was standing on the steps that led up to the church's main door, looking happy and sad at the same time. He really _does_ think I'm getting married!

"Go get him." Bradley continued. "He has to lead you to the altar for this to be authentic. If I so much hear a peep out of you giving away my plan, you all will _wish_ that you were dead." With that, Bradley disappeared back into the building, getting ready to do who-knows-what, but not before he quickly clipped a small stage microphone to the back of my ear. "If you say anything, I'll hear you." Then he was gone.

I shakily walked over to my dad, trying my best to not blurt out anything that would get us killed, or worse. I couldn't risk getting my family hurt. I was already condemned; there's no hope for me, but Mom, Dad, Granny, Daphne, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, Red, Puck, and Basil...Basil! He was supposed to be away on a camping trip with the Everafter Scouts! That means that as long as he didn't come home early, he should still be up on Mt. Taurus with his troop, safe and sound, and most importantly, remembering that I'm with Puck, not Bradley! Okay, so maybe there's hope for me, after all. Maybe my little brother can rescue me and get the rest of the family outta here. But Basil's only in the sixth grade...the only way he can get us outta this mess is to warn someone, like Snow White.

I pushed the thoughts of rescue out of my mind, and tapped my dad on the shoulder. He didn't notice me standing there before, because he was staring wistfully off into the distance, crying softly. It broke my heart to see him this way, but I knew it would break his heart even more if he knew this would goodbye.

Turning his head towards me, my father sobbed loudly. "Sabrina!"

"Yes, it's me, dad," I answered, on the verge of tears myself.

"My little girl is getting _married_!"

"Yup." Now I was choking down sobs as well.

"To Bradley! Ha, he's much better than Puck, though! All that boy did was bring trouble!"

I cringed. "Heh heh, uh, yeah. Well, it's time for you to walk me down the aisle to the alter, remember?" Dad took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes with it. Tossing it aside, his sad face disappeared and his proud one was revealed. Without another word, he opened the big double doors of the church with great flourish, offered me his arm, and led me inside to Bradley. Away from Puck.

*Puck's POV*

There is no way that I would be able to get Sabrina out of that deathtrap alone. I would have to fight Bradley, and whoever else he had under his spell to think that I'm the bad guy. That's why I was in the Grimm's living room on the day of Sabrina's wedding, with Mustardseed and Basil, Grimm's little brother, standing before me.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight," Basil started, obviously confused about the long explanation I had just given about the rest of the family's whereabouts. "Everyone's at the church, because Sabrina's getting _married_? But I thought she was getting married to _you_! Daphne told me the story about when her and Sabrina went to the future and saw that-"

"I _know_ the story." I snapped, frustrated. I couldn't get too mad, though. The kid's only, what? Eleven? When I realized that little Basil wasn't with the family when they were put under the spell, I knew I had to find him to help me bring down Bradley. I needed all the help I could get. When the time comes, I'll also blow my flute to summon my pixies, so they will help, too. I flew all over Ferryport Landing looking for the youngest Grimm, and was about to give up, when finally, I spotted him and the rest of Everafter Scout troop #2756 on top of Mt. Taurus, hiking in the woods near the destroyed asylum.

"But why is she getting married to another guy?!" Basil exclaimed. I sighed, preparing myself to explain the whole thing all over again.

"A bad guy named Bradley escaped from jail in my kingdom a few months ago. He kidnapped me and Sabrina. Mustardseed and Daphne tried to bust us out, but only I was able to escape-"

"So you just LEFT HER THERE?!" Basil shouted, furious. He was like a mini-Henry.

"Yes, but-"

"HOW COULD YOU JUST _LEAVE_ HER THERE?!"

"I was unconscious, okay? I couldn't do anything about it. Anyways, let me _finish_! So, I guess Bradley wanted a diversion for something-I don't really know why- so he staged this fake wedding. Your whole family is under a spell to think that Sabrina and Bradley are really in love. In reality, Bradley just wants to abduct Sabrina to do some, er, _bad stuff_ to her." Everyone's down at the church. Since you were on a camping trip, Bradley wasn't able to spray you with forgetful dust, so you remember that Sabrina was with _me_, and not Bradley."

Finally, Basil seemed to understand.

"We need to go save her! But...what can _I_ do? I'm just a kid?"

"Robin and I thought about that," Mustardseed butted in, impatient. "We know you're a magic whiz, just like...Daphne," his face turned bright red when he mentioned his ex-girlfriend. "So you can help us by restoring everyone's memories with-"

"_This_," I said, dropping a small, draw-string pouch into Basil's outstretched palm. "You need to make sure that everyone there gets some of this, okay? While me and Mustardseed and my pixies fight Bradley."

"Okay!" Basil said, gazing at the bag in his hand. He looked up at me, with a serious expression on his face. "Let's get started."

I grinned, knowing that I had chosen the right sidekick for "Operation: Save Sabrina."


	16. Chapter 15

**I didn't get very much of a response on the last chapter...hopefully you guys are still into this story. Maybe y'all will like this chapter. As you probably can sense, this story is near wrapping up. I really don't want this to end, but I'm open to making a sequel if I get a large enough response. Don't get me wrong; I've still got a few more chapters to go, but I want you guys to think about if you want a sequel or not. I also have a poll to determine my next story, so go vote on my profile! Enough said. Now, on with my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, unfortunately. If I did, I would totally make it into a series of movies.**

*Sabrina's POV*

It was time. When my father led me into the church, I looked around, and it kept all of my strength not to crumple to the ground and bawl. There was my family, sitting in the front pew of the sanctuary, totally oblivious to the treachery that was right underneath of their noses. The rest of the hall was filled with fairies, who I had come to know as Bradley's evil henchmen. They grinned and laughed and hooted as I walked down the aisle to the alter, where Bradley was waiting with an evil minister.

As I got nearer, Bradley smiled at me. But it wasn't a nice smile. It was a smile that reminds me of the way I saw an alligator look at it's prey before it swallows it's prey whole on Animal Planet once. I shivered, and barely noticed the preacher starting the ceremony. I was lost in my thoughts. Hopefully, the thin, gauzy veil that hung over my face sheilded the crowd -more specifically, my family- from the probably terrified look on my face. I didn't want them to be scared for me when they were supposed to be happy, even though it was a false happiness.

Scanning the faces of the group I call family, I quickly noticed two missing faces. Of course. Basil would still be on his week-long camping trip. I sighed a sigh of relief. He's safe. Wait. But should be one more person, if I counted correctly...Puck! Oh God. If Puck isn't here, that means he's safe and remembers that I'm in trouble. Or maybe he's dead. I mentally wilted as Bradley droned on with his phony wedding vows. But then I remembered. Bradley is an arrogant, cocky, boastful idiot...kinda like Puck, but more evil and less charming. If Bradley had killed Puck, he would've rubbed it in my face and watched me cry. Well, he shall get no such satisfaction when Puck breaks my family and I outta here. I know he will come. I know it.

"...or forever hold your peace."

I snapped to attention at the sound of the minister's sly voice as he asked if anyone objected to the marraige. Of course, no one did. I half-expected for Puck to make his dramatic entrance just then, by kicking the double doors open or busting through a window or something. 'I object,' he would shout. Then he would whisk me off, and- oh shut up, Sabrina. He's not coming. You were stupid to ever think he was gonna rescue you! If he's any smarter than you hope he is, he's long gone by now!

"Hurry up," Bradley hissed to the preacher. "Skip the 'I do's.' Just end the ceremony."

Without hesitation, the bearded old man topped it off.

"You may now kiss the bride." Before I even had a chance to think about my lips touching Bradley's, a loud crash sounded and I looked up, just in time to see a high stained- glass window shatter.

I can't say that I was surprised to see the love of my life (as clichê as it sounds) float into the room, with his big, pink, insect wings catching the golden Sunday afternoon light beautifully. I just felt relieved. What I was surprised to see was the tuxedo. Puck never wore any fancy stuff. Well, today was a special occasion, I guess.

He said something to me as he floated down towards Bradley and I, but I was too in awe of the whole situation to comprehend the probable insult.

I turned and looked at Bradley, prepared to fight, but was confused to see him on the floor, out cold. Same with the minister. In fact, all of Bradley's goons were unresponsive, laying on the ground. The only people left standing were my family, although I could still tell that they were under the spell, because they looked shocked, angry, and were yelling at Puck. _Puck_.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew it was his. I had memorized the size and heat of it a long, long time ago. Not needing to turn around to face Puck, I was the first to speak.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked lamely. I didn't know what else to say. I loved him. But did he love me? Where would we start again? Would we even? Would we just, like, pick off where we left off, still arguing about the cheating occurance?

Instead of answering my question, Puck's strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted off the ground to the sound of his beating wings. Without a word, the fairy crashed through another window, using arm to sheild me from broken glass, and landed on the soft grass outdoors.

"What about everyone?" I asked. What was I supposed to say, anyway?

"Our brothers are taking care of them. Counter-active forgetful dust." I decided not to ask for more details. Instead, I shuffled my high-heels into the dirt, shredding the grass, trying to come up with something clever to say, but I couldn't do it. I didn't even know if we were on speaking terms, much less in a romantic relationship. I felt like screaming. There we were, safe, standing on the church's front lawn in wedding attire. But we weren't talking. We were both just kinda squirming and fiddling with our clothes uncomfortably. It was torture.

But, this I know for sure: I still love him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry about rubbing the "GO VOTE FOR MY NEXT PUCKABRINA STORY" on my poll thing in your faces, but I've only gotten three voters so far, so until I get a significant amount (I haven't decided which, yet), you will suffer and bear through my pleading A/N's. Or not. You could just skip them...but...GO VOTE! Okay thanks. Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls of all ages (unless you're younger than a teenager. Don't read this if you're like 12), I present to you: ****_Puckabrina Forever?_****: Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, yada yada yada. **

*Puck's POV*

Wow. So here we are, standing on the church lawn, while Basil and Mustardseed revive the Grimm's memories inside. And without so much as a hug or a shed tear. I'm not one for much emotion, but the way Grimm was acting towards me shot off a clear message that she was either too mad to articulate her words, or too awkward. I hoped it was awkward. A mad Sabrina will make you feel so small while she shouts at you for something stupid you did.

Like cheat on her.

I could tell that she wanted to say something about the ordeal. But she couldn't. We hadn't talked about the high-school reunion and what resulted of that as much as we'd both had liked to. I have no way of pleading my innocence. Saying that I'm innocent would be a lie. I wonder if she can trust me after all of this. I wonder if she can _love_ me after all of this.

*Sabrina's POV*

I hate that Puck seems sorta speechless as well. Why can't I say something? We haven't even looked at each other since we've gotten out of the chaos in the church. I love him. He loves me. But he couldn't even look me in the eye after what had happened.

Puck was looking at the ground, with his blond curls flopped down across his forehead. He looked kinda cute. But I was still pretty mad at him. I wanted an explanation on how I was left at Bradley's first site for us.

I knew I couldn't really blame Puck- he was captured, too-but I still wanted to know exactly what happened. I think that I ought to, and deserve to be recounted the details.

Watching Puck's dirty Nike sneakers copy my feet by shuffling around and tapping the ground nervously, I decided to speak about what had happened first.

"How did you know that I was here? And how did you know about my family?" I questioned, forcing Puck to look at me. His green eyes looked sorrowful and guilty, like a puppy who had just gotten caught stealing kibble.

"I was there when Bradley did it," he said plainly, giving no more information. His eyes cast down to the ground again.

"Elaborate," I said, gesturing with my hands for him to keep talking. Puck sighed, and for the first time, I really noticed how he was feeling. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Puck, I-"

"Sabrina," he cut me off, gripping my shoulders in each of his hands. "Please. Don't apologize. I deserve to feel this way. Just let me tell you everything that happened following our capture."

I was surprised by his sudden burst of words, but I nodded slowly. His grip loosened, but his hands were still firmly planted on my shoulders.

"We were...we were about to escape when you fell from my arms..." Puck began slowly, articulating his words. He really, truly, looked depressed. "Bradley shot you with a tranquilizer dart. Daphne poofed down to the bottom of the mountain-my brother made her...they're dating, you know. Well, at least _were_." I knew. Daphne had begged me not to tell anyone. Not even Puck. She wasn't sure how our dad were to react if he found out that his other daughter was dating a fairy, like me. Or...am I?

"Go on," I coaxed Puck. His forlorn face was now dribbling tears all over the place. But he spoke with a somewhat clear voice, despite crying, somehow.

"Mustardseed and I fought him...but he had the upper hand from the beginning. He's crazy strong." I would have smiled at Puck's description of Bradley' strength, but considering the circumstances, I didn't. I only nodded for him to keep talking.

"I was knocked unconscious. Mustardseed took me and Daphne to safety, since he couldn't fight Bradley by himself _while_ protecting me. But when he came back to get you, it was too late. Bradley had already taken you too..." his hands slipped from my shoulders, and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Where did he take you, anyway?"

"Montana," I answered. "I think. You can't really trust anything that that guy says." Rubbing his head in distress, Puck's face crumpled.

"I couldn't find you!" he cried. Puck was...crying?! Without thinking, I hurried to comfort him. In a second, my arms were crossed over the back of his neck and I was pulling his head down into my neck, pressing myself into his body. I didn't say anything while I listened to him sob in my arms. He was the first to speak.

"I couldn't find you!" he repeated, practically screaming into my neck. "I'm so sorry, Sabrina! I'm sorry! I...I couldn't find you! Please understand, that if I had found you, I would have saved you, Sabrina! Please! I love you! I'm sorry for everything, please, please, please! Oh Sabrina...please. I-I love you s-so much."

I stroked his head, running one hand through his hair while the other one came to rest on his hip. "Shhh," I whispered. "It's okay, I forgive you. For everything."

Puck didn't looked up, but his crying started to soften, until I could only hear his heavy breathing from getting so worked up. His muscular arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me in for a warm hug.

For the first time in a long while, I felt safe.

**A/N:**

**Okay so how was that? I know it was a little bit slow, considering there was no fighting or hot, steamy romance, but it was an important chapter, and it includes a lot of heartfelt dialogue between the two lovebirds! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW! Have a nice day, y'all! The wait won't be long for chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm SOOO glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Aannndd I hit 60 reviews! Woot woot! I'm gonna aim for 70+ by the end of this story, okay? I expect nothing less from my awesome readers! Sorry, Awesomegirl9411 for making you tear up with Puck's speech...lol! And thanks for voting! Whichever plot has the most votes by the time I feel like closing to poll will be written first, for you all! So far, the plot about how Sabrina ends up with Bradley is in the lead. Go vote now if you already haven't! And if you already have, make 100 more accounts so you can vote again! And with that, I leave you with ****_Puckabrina Forever_****: Chapter 17!**

**BE WARNED: There is mild making out in this chapter between Sabrina and Puck. Nothing too steamy though. PG-rated stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series. *cries***

*Puck's POV*

It felt amazing to have Sabrina in my arms again. Even when I heard Mustardseed and Basil walk up behind us, I didn't let go of her. I only pulled her into me chest closer.

The tears had stopped flowing. She had forgiven me. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, and replaced with a balloon.

"Eh, they're making up," Mustardseed said to Basil quietly. "Just leave them be."

Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they left.

After their voices faded away, I knew Sabrina and I were alone once again. I think Sabrina knew, too, because she pulled back for a second, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed me.

Oh God.

It was the first kiss I've had from Sabrina in a long time. She loves me. She really does.

I could feel the heat rush from my lips to all over my body, sending tingles down my spine to my toes.

"I uv oo" I mumbled into her lips.

In response, Sabrina deepened the kiss; kissing harder, filling it with passion.

Needing to be away from here, away from _all_ of this to be with Sabrina, I scooped her up in my arms and took off. It had been an even longer time than kissing that I had flown with her. I didn't even know where I was flying to. Just away from all the pain and suffering.

But I _did_ know that as long as Sabrina is with me, no matter where I go, it'll be alright.

**Hurray for super-short closing chapters! The epilogue is coming up next! But you know what? I'm not gonna give you guys an epilogue unless I get more votes and reviews. So how about THAT?! If I don't get what I want, I'll NEVER POST THE LAST CHAPTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!**


	19. SUPER IMPORTANT!

I'm terribly sorry for getting your hopes up, but this is not a chapter!

Now, before you panic, I _am_ making an epilogue, and if I get enough interest, a sequel may be coming in the future. I'm so happy that you guys have really been following up on my story, critiquing it and giving me motivation to continue! I'm really grateful for that!

I also wanted to say that so far, my poll has a tie/draw, so if someone who hasn't voted yet were to vote, then the tie would be broken! Otherwise, I would have to work on both of the winning stories at once, which would not be all that convenient for me. So, please keep that in mind when voting.

Oh, and just so you know, since I don't want to dissapoint anyone who voted for one of the losing story plots, I'm going to write those too, but after I'm done with the winner(s). I want to make my readers happy.

For anyone who is interested, here are some stories that are "Coming Soon," right after I'm done with (or in between) the poll plots:

* * *

1) "Hooked"

* * *

Captain Hook comes to Ferryport Landing to address some unfinished "business" with Puck. Soon enough, Sabrina discovers Puck's mysterious past with Hook, Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys. Puckabrina fluff included.

* * *

2) "Puck's Birthday"

* * *

It's Puck's 4,020th birthday, and Sabrina gives him something that means a lot to him. Puckabrina oneshot, post first epilogue in Council of Mirrors, but pre second epilogue.

* * *

3) "The Second Coming-Sequel to Puckabrina Forever?" (Pending)

* * *

No one was too shocked when Puck found out that Bradley had been a part of the Scarlet Hand. What they were surprised about was when his former followers rose again to complete Bradley's shocking master plan.

* * *

4) "An Unwelcome Visitor"

* * *

Peter Pan is welcomed into Relda Grimm's home, just like every other orphaned Everafter that the kindly old woman had ever come across. Sabrina falls for him, and Puck suspects that Pan isn't what he seems.

* * *

5) "Train"

* * *

Puckabrina oneshot songfics featuring "Drive By," "Drops of Jupiter," and "Angel in Blue Jeans," by the band Train. Even if you've never listened to these songs before, the lyrics are great, and the fluff is strong.

* * *

Alright, so that's about all I've got for now, but I'll probably put these on my profile once I get on a computer. (I'm on my cell right now). Please let me know what you think, and keep in mind that I'm open to suggestions and requests!


	20. Chapter 18

**So. This is the end. ****_Puckabrina Forever? _****is coming to a close. I'm glad you guys liked this story, and I had fun writing it, but I'm sad that this is where it must end...or ****_does_**** it end here? No, not necessarily. Please let me know if you think a sequel is a good idea. Also, check out my "Coming Soon" stories in my profile if you didn't read the last A/N, along with the stories that you guys voted for in the poll. The winner of the poll gets written before the rest of the choices. **

**As of now, my next stories will be "Hooked," (see the description in my profile) whatever the final winner of my poll may be, and, potentially, the sequel to this one, called "The Second Coming." (See the description in my profile for that one, too.)**

**Anyways, please enjoy this last chapter of ****_Puckabrina Forever?_**** and let me know what you want to see in my next stories!**

**P.S. Please don't be mad that this is kinda long for an epilogue, and I drew it out a bit. I just really didn't want this to end!**

**P.P.S. (P.S.S...?) I made sure to put in a whole buttload of Puckabrina fluff in here! (Lol, buttload) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, but I ****_do_**** own this story.**

* * *

**Epilogue Part One (the epilogue has 1 or 2 more chapters to go because I'm stretching this story out as long as possible.)**

*Sabrina's POV*

Two years after the Bradley incident, Puck and I had since moved back in with each other. It's been difficult, living with the man who broke my heart. Sometimes, the memories of what Bradley did to us come back to haunt me, and I have panic attacks. Mom calls it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I call it a living nightmare.

Whenever I have one of these panic attacks, I start hyperventilating, and most often cry and shake uncontrollably, thinking about what Bradley would've done to me if Puck had failed.

But he didn't.

Every time I have an 'episode', Puck pulls me under the covers of our bed with him, wrapping his arms around me, whispering things like "It's alright, Sabrina. I'm here. I love you."

He actually makes me believe that things are okay.

And maybe they are.

Things have been pretty quiet in the Faerie community after what happened. Bradley and the rest of his people were all tried and convicted of many heinous crimes. Including my attempted rape.

Today, Puck came home from his palace after a day's work with a strange look on his face. Like he was debating whether to tell me something or not. By the way his expression looked, I could tell that he wasn't thinking about good news.

I was standing in front of the full-length mirror in our bedroom, brushing my hair to get ready for bed when Puck came in, setting his briefcase and crown on the bedside table. He came up behind me, still in his suit and tie (which he hated), and put his arms around my waist, pulling my back into him. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and kissed my neck.

I set the brush down on my dresser immediately when I noticed Puck's forlorn expression. I turned around to face him, and cupped his face in my hands gently, my pale blue eyes looking into his bright green ones.

"What's wrong, Puck?" I asked him, barely above a whisper. He only shook his head.

"Just something we found out at the kingdom today," he assured me, when I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked really tired. He had obviously had a long day at the "office." I lossened his tie, draping it over the mirror, and helped him take off his suit jacket as he kicked off his shoes.

"That's better," I murmered. "Now, tell me, what happened? What did you find out?"

Running his fingers through my hair, I could see that Puck was distracted, and trying to get out of answering the question. Looking down on me, his eyes sparkled and looked at me lovingly. I like it when he looks at me that way. Not with lust, like some other guys that I've dated, but love.

Puck leaned down and tenderly kissed me on the lips. I leaned into him, pressing me palms up against his chest.

Just as he started to deepen the kiss, placing his hands on my hips, I pulled away and looked up to him.

"Stop trying to get out of answering my question by kissing me!" I exclaimed, playfully wacking him on the arm.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" He asked, bearing a smile.

"Yeah," I replied, pecking him on the cheek, which turned his smile into a big grin, which in turn, changed into a nervous poker face.

"Please, just tell me!" He shook his head once again, which was getting on my nerves.

"I don't want you to suffer through a PTSD episode again." The last one that I had was about two weeks ago. I shuddered a little bit while thinking about it. Seeing this, Puck put his arms around me once again, and pulled me into him.

"It's about Bradley, isn't it?" He only offered a nod, then sighed. It had been a long time since we've talked about him. Puck himself had banished him and his followers to Tautarus, the basic pit in the ground that led to the worldly equivelant of hell, ruled by the ancient king of suffering, Hades. It's where the worst of the worst go, and there is no escape.

"Can I ask you a question?" Puck questioned suddenly, after a few minutes of us just standing there, in eachother's embrace.

"Not until you answer mine!"

"Please," he said, looking down at me with big, sad, Bambi eyes.

"I don't think you can use those, you know. I'm pretty sure Bambi himself patented those eyes."

"Grimm! Please!" It had been so long snce he'd called me his nickname for me. I laughed lightly, which made him sport a tiny smile.

"Okay, _Goodfellow_. Shoot."

"You've forgiven me for cheating on you a few years ago, right?" Honestly, I was really surprised to hear that question coming out of his mouth. Of course I had forgiven him! I just couldn't forget it...

"Yes...what makes you say that? I haven't been acting mad...have I?" I was suddenly unsure of myself. Did I seem like I was still angry with him? I hope not. I love Puck and the last thing I want for him to feel from me is...well, anything that's not love.

"No it's just...you sound unsure...just... do you love me?" Okay, what's wrong with him?! Even when I was with Bradley for that brief time before he revealed his true colors to me, I loved Puck. I've always loved Puck, even though I didn't know it until after I kissed him, waking him up from the poisonous apple from Snow White's sleeping spell.

"What? Puck, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange and asking me these questions?" I stepped back, and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at Puck skeptically. "You better start talking, stinkpot!"

He rubbed his head, obviously stressing himself out about something.

"I...I...I just don't wanna make you worried, okay?"

"Fine...but we'll come back to this later. Now, why were you acting all weird, asking if I love you and stuff?" I was getting really annoyed. Why is he hiding something from me? Wait...Oh. My. God. Did he cheat on me _again_? This fairy was gonna wish he was never born.

When Puck didn't answer after about a minute of him awkwardly stuttering and feeling around in his pants pocket (?), I exploded.

"You cheated on me, didn't you?! Puck, how could you do this to me?!" As I cried, Puck's face turned from worry to pain. "I loved you! I forgave you! I...I...Robin Puck Goodfellow, leave me alone!"

I turned away, and stomped out the door, hardly believing in what had just happened.

Briskly walking, I angrily grabbed my keys and cell phone from the kitchen counter and left the apartment. I was only in my night gown and slippers, but I didn't care.

Picking up my pace when I heard Puck's heavy, fast footsteps behind me, I got into the elevator at the end of the corridor. I turned aroundd, just in time to see Puck sprinting towards me, with tears running down his face as well.

"Sabrina, wait! I di-"

But it was too late. I jabbed the "LOBBY" button with my thumb, and the doors closed before Puck could make it to me.

Am I doing the right thing? I...I didn't really give him a chance to respond after I accused him of cheating. But, I gave him plenty of oppurtunities to explain himself before I had even suspected it. Puck is to blame here, not me.

I sobbed as the elevator opened the doors to the ground level, and stepped out. An old man who was sitting on a bench next to a fake potted plant looked at me funny as he lit a cigarette. I glared at him as I walked out into the cold, night rain.

The rain was pouring down in buckets, and it was freezing.

But I didn't care.

Since the weather was so terrible, and it was 10:30 pm, no one was out and about on the streets in the neighborhood. It was just me, and the rain.

My flimsy slippers were tough to run in, so I kicked them off at two blocks into a bush. Now, my bare feet pounded the soaking pavement, splashing through puddles.

As I was running, I realized that I didn't know where I was running _to_. I pulled out my phone to call Daphne. She lived in a loft not too far from here, and I visited her every other day. But, when I turned on my cell, the "low battery" symbol was displayed, and the screen went black.

"Great," I huffed as I jogged down the side walk, with my night gown clinging to my body because of the rain. Shoving my now useless phone into my breast pocket along with my keys, I veered down a sidestreet, where I knew of a payphone booth.

I spotted it at the end of the alley, sprinted towards it, and shut myself inside. I was about to dial Daphne's familar number when the door to the booth creaked open, and I whirled around to see who it was.

* * *

**Okay, so how was Epilogue Part One? I'm thinking one or two more chapters before the official end of this story. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Okay, so this is probably gonna be the last chapter. I know it said I might do two more, but after all the editing and revising, it might shave down to only one chapter. Let's see how this goes. At the end of this chapter, I'll let you know if I'll make another one or not...but probably not.**

**Also, I'm closing the poll soon, like tonight or tomorrow, so get to voting if you already haven't! Thanks to whoever broke the tie in first place, but now there's a tie in second place! Oh well! Working on two more stories at once can't be that bad, can it?**

**Enjoy this chapter of "****_Puckabrina Forever?_****" !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm...darn it.**

* * *

*Puck's POV*

I should have flown. I would've been faster.

But because I ran, I was too late, slamming into the elevator doors as the closed around Sabrina.

Separating us.

Now, I pounded on the doors in anger, cursing myself for letting her get away. All I wanted to do was to talk to her about...something.

Feeling around in my pocket, I made sure the little box was still there. I heaved a heavy sigh, realizing that the contents of the little box may never be put into use, now that Sabrina had left.

Waiting for her to return was obviously not an option, so I went back to the apartment, opened the kitchen window, and flew out.

I tried to dodge the raindrops, to no avail. After a few blocks and 15 minutes of looking for Sabrina, my wings faltered, and I was forced to land to avoid plumpeting to the ground after my wings got soaked through.

Folding my wings away, I scanned the area. I remembered that Sabrina grabbed her cell phone before she left. Who would she call at a time like this? I thought for a moment.

Daphne.

Glad that I had forgotten to tell Sabrina that I used up all the battery on her phone this morning by playing Jumpy Frog, I immediately started sprinting towards the only payphone in NYC that was still intact, and not a drug-deal spot.

Soon enough, I saw Sabrina's blond against the city's gray, encased in the small phone booth. She was faced the other way, probably dialing Daphne's number.

I jogged down the alley, and opened the door.

*Sabrina's POV*

When I saw Puck standing in the doorframe, once again enclosing me in the little space of the phone booth, I knew I had to apologize. I had been way too impulsive. He probably didn't cheat on me. I don't say "He would never cheat on me," because...well, I already know that wasn't the case two years ago. But now, Puck is a changed man. More mature, I think. He didn't totally give up his pranks though, since the Bradley incident - just the glop grenades. My hair did mysteriously become a different unnatural color ever other week or so.

"Puck," I began, after taking a deep breath, and letting my hands fall to my sides, away from the phone. " I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-" Puck's facial expression changed from sad and worried to that of stone. He placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing slightly, and looked into my eyes with his own, shimmering emerald ones.

"'Brina," he said, trying to stay tough. I could hear his voice slightly shake, though. It made my stomach tie itself into knots. 'Brina,' was also another nickname that I hadn't heard from him in a zillion years.

"Please don't be sorry," Puck continued, keeping up his gruff facade, but miserably failing at hiding his sadness. It pains me to see him this way. "Please don't be sorry," he repeated, softer this time. His eyes looked so defeated, sending a gloomy shadow over the rest of him.

"You have every right to think that I've be unfaithful...but I haven't."

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from crying. I wanted to apologize, but, he wouldn't accept it. I would just have to let him know that I love him... because I do.

"Oh, Puck," I sighed into my palm, bringing my other hand up to touch his cheek. "I believe you...I took off too fast. I didn't let you explain." I felt Puck's jaw clench. I could tell that he was troubled.

"So...uh...to finish my question...do you love me?" Puck asked, stepping away from me, sliding his hands from my shoulders down to my waist.

"Yes," I replied clearly, without a moment's hesitation. To my surprise, Puck dropped down to one knee in the cramped space, and pulled out a small, velvet box from his damp jacket pocket.

A ring box?

"Sabrina Grimm...I've known you for about half of your life...and I would like to be there with you for the rest of it. Sabrina, I love you...and I was wondering...will you marry me?"

This is really happening. I... I...

"Sure, Stinkpot," I replied light heartedly, pulling him in for a kiss. If he could just randomly start using childhood nicknames, so could I.

* * *

~The Next Day~

*Puck's POV*

When I told everyone that I had found out that Bradley had been acting on behalf of the Scarlet Hand when he abducted Sabrina, the person that was the most shocked was Sabrina herself. But not for the reason you'd think.

Sabrina was surprised about how nervous I was about telling her yesterday evening. She claimed that she would have been fine, that she wouldn't have had a PTSD episode.

I believe her.

The only other person in the Grimm family who had anything to say about my finisngs was Basil, who was now 13 years old.

"Shocker," he said.

A bit too sarcastic for his own good, I'd say. A few glop grenades to the head will cure him, I believe.

*Sabrina's POV*

When we all heard about Bradley from Puck, I could practically hear the gears turning in everyone's heads. We were gonna find out why Bradley was working for the Scarlet Hand, and how I had anything to do with their plans. We're gonna solve this mystery, just like all the others.

Cause we're Grimms. And that's what we do.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I kinda liked Sabrina's display of confidence and determination at the end. She's done with the PTSD episodes now...she's not afraid of Bradley anymore.**

**Welp, that's it for now, folks, but "The Second Coming," is on it's way! I hope this chapter wasn't a total disappointment!**


End file.
